Coming into my Own
by orchidluv
Summary: Bella is too shy for her own good but since moving in with her father, she's got to start standing up for herself. Will the Cullens help teach her that having confidence is a good thing? Bella/Alice Femslash Rated M for mature content. AU
1. Chapter One

**No copyright intended. I do not own any recognizable entities herein. This is an AU Twific. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Alice cannot see the future.**

 **Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

I tugged at the cuff of my grey hoodie as I sat next to Jess at lunch. It had been the same routine the whole last week and it seemed today would be no different. I sighed inwardly but kept my face down, shyly. This girl talked so much that I wasn't sure if my ears were bleeding or if I was going deaf. Maybe it was wishful thinking.

Today's Monday and this is the second week of my senior year in Forks High. Mom was desperately depressed from having to stay behind while her new husband, Phil went out of state for work so I made the adult decision to move across country and in with my father. That's just how it went. I was the adult, Mom was the child. I'd taken care of the bills and cooking for as long as I could remember. I wasn't really very angry about it but I supposed I did harbor a tiny bit of animosity.

Thankfully, Dad could cook well and only expected me to do the kid thing; clean up the house occasionally and keep my room clean. He's the Chief of Police for the rainiest town in the continental U.S. and works long hours so I'm usually home alone. I don't mind though because I was used to it. Maybe if I'd known something different then I'd long for company but that's just not how I was wired. Sitting on my bed with a good book was enough to keep me content.

I've only been in Forks a handful of times over the years. Mom always blew through the child support Dad sent so she could never afford to fly me from Arizona to Washington. Dad had tried coming to see me a few times but I don't live an exciting life and he couldn't continue getting a week or two off of work a year just to watch me laze around. I had encouraged him to use his vacation time to actually vacation!

"I wondered when they were going to come back. It's been long enough." Jess snarked haughtily while I picked at my salad. "Two of them are missing though..." She mused. The leaves of lettuce were limp and some pieces had a black slimy edge. It turned my stomach so I picked the tomatoes out and munched on those instead before taking a sip of my water.

An elbow poked my shoulder and I barely looked up. It was the same every day. I'm shy. She doesn't seem to get it. Instead of easing me into a conversation, she has to thrust me into them and I just cannot garner the nerve to tell her to back off.

"Hey Bella, look over there." Jess whispered loudly in my ear. Thankfully, my hair was a curtain between my ear and her hot breath. I absolutely hated it when someone whispered in my ear.

I looked up at her instead and she rolled her eyes as her bright pink fingernail thrust to her right. I followed the fingers invisible beam to the corner of the cafeteria where no one had sat since I'd started school here. I'd been told the infamous Cullens sat there but I hadn't seen them...Until I had.

My eyes widened and I ducked my head before I could make eye contact with anyone, popping another tomato in my mouth. Holy crow those are some beautiful people. My face flushed with its splotchy blush and Jess started giggling.

"I knew you would react that way. I've been waiting forever to introduce you to them!" Jess exclaimed happily.

My head jerked up and I stared at her with horror in my eyes. "I don't want to be introduced, please." I told her slowly. Hopefully she wouldn't make me go meet someone knew. The six other people she'd introduced me to already ignored me like I had the plague. I was just too shy for my own good. To their credit, they tried to befriend me but my one word answers and shy demeanor was not endearing in the slightest and they gave up after a few days. Jess was the only one who insisted she was my friend.

I wondered if that was because I hadn't told her to back off yet.

"Geez, you're so awkward." Jess waved dismissively. "I don't talk to them. I'm just gonna tell you all about them." She spoke to me as if I were stupid and who knows, maybe that's how I came across to her. It made me wonder why I continued sitting with her at lunch. "Okay." She smacked her lips loudly and grinned as she bounced once in her seat, spinning in her chair to face me. The other students at the table all paid close attention to her while I just wished I could disappear.

"I really hate gossip." I whispered causing the blush to cover my ears as well as my cheeks. I didn't usually speak out against anyone but I didn't want the 'down-low' on the infamous Cullens.

"What?" Jess asked. "It's not gossip, I'm just gonna tell you what I know about 'em!" She said with a slight indignance to her tone.

"Same thing. If they didn't tell you themselves, it's something you overheard and spreading something you overheard is gossip." I said softly, staring at the cap to my water bottle.

Jess huffed and I looked up in time to see her rolling her big blue eyes. "Do you wanna know about them or not." She demanded.

I shook my head. "If they want to talk to me, that's fine but please don't involve me in gossip." At this point, my face was on fire and my stomach was twisting. I really hated standing up for myself. Jess shrugged as if it was no big deal but when she caught my eye, I could see the glint of anger she tried to keep off her expression. I tilted my head apologetically and stood, disposing of my salad and heading out of the cafeteria while I watched my feet.


	2. Chapter Two

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

As I entered Biology II, I headed straight for my empty lab table and set my books down in front of me. My face was still as red as a tomato and I folded my arms over my books to thunk my head against them. I really was awkward. I wasn't sure if I should be hopeful that Jess never want to speak to me again or hopeful that she's not too mad at me.

The bell rang and the classroom started filling up as Mr. Molina handed out papers of whatever assignment we were doing today. As I pulled a pencil from my hoodie pocket, the tall chair beside me scraped noisily against the tiled floor and I jumped, startled. The pencil flew from my fingers and clattered on the floor beside me but before I could slip from the stool to get it, a hand as pale as mine placed it on my notebook.

"Thank you." I whispered without looking up. I didn't mean to come off as rude but holy crap, I was just too shy.

"You're welcome." Came the beautiful, velvet reply and I did turn my head to look. The boy was tall as he stood beside me, giving me a crooked smile that lit up his amber colored eyes. He had a copper color tint to his brown hair and it looked as if he spent more time styling it in one morning than my hair had ever seen in it's entire life. "I'm Edward Cullen."

My eyes widened for a second before I swallowed and looked down. I cleared my throat. "I'm Bella Swan." I whispered.

Mr. Molina started the class thankfully and Edward took his seat beside me. I guessed he was my missing partner last week. Yippee for me.

Gym was my last period of the day and I suffered silently through volleyball with Mike. He had tried hitting on me, very nearly pushing me over the edge for the first three days I was here and finally backed off. Today though, it seemed as if I was back to being bothered.

"Arizona, hey. So uh, I saw you talking to Edward. You guys an item or something? I thought you didn't wanna date anyone." He asked, bobbing his head up and down and breathing heavily from the supposed workout he'd just had hitting the ball over the net.

I shrugged as I looked down at my converse, pulling on my fingers inside my hoodie pocket. "He's not someone I want to date." I whispered.

"You ever talk or just mumble?" Lauren said snidely as she walked past, bumping into my shoulder and pushing me into Mike who seemed all too willing to put his hands on my chest to 'catch me'. I righted myself quickly, showing off of him and spinning on my heels to walk away but Mike reached out and grabbed my upper arm.

"I wasn't done talking to you, Arizona. How come you won't talk to me, huh?" He asked. His face looked friendly enough, I suppose that's why the teacher didn't bother coming to my aid but his eyes were annoyed and his fingers dug into my flesh under my sweatshirt.

Pulling my arm from his grasp awkwardly and running my hand over where I was sure there'd be marks, I made sure to enunciate for him. "Don't ever touch me again, Mike." The words were the loudest I'd spoken yet at school and it did garner the attention of Coach Clapp. He jogged over and lightly pushed Mike away as he checked me over.

"Wanna show me your arm, Miss Swan?" He asked concerned while he shot Mike a glare.

I blushed hard and shook my head. "No thank you. I'm fine. He won't touch me again." I said softly but clearly.

Coach Clapp turned and pinned the blonde boy with his eyes. "No, he certainly will not. Dismissed, kids. Have a good day." He said, giving me another look as if I were about to break down.

I could take care of myself, I was just usually too awkward or shy to do it.

As I left the gymnasium and headed out the school's doors to the parking lot, someone joined me. I turned my head and saw another boy I'd never seen before. He had honey blonde hair that hung to his ears in wavy curls and very dark hazel colored eyes. His lips were tilted up at one side, almost a crooked smile like Edward's but much more enticing. I blushed but smiled and continued walking, watching my feet like usual.

"Am I bothering you?" The boy asked me and I shook my head without looking up.

"No, you're not." I whispered. I inwardly rolled my eyes at myself. I couldn't even hold a conversation with one person. Sometimes I hated myself. I trudged on toward my truck. The beautiful orangey-red beast had bulbous fenders and a sturdy frame. She was my 1953 Chevy I'd named Beauty. There was just no other proper name for a truck this perfect. Her worn tan leather seats were comfortable and smooth like butter, she had an ingrained tobacco and mint scent in the cab that I didn't even want to cover up with air freshener. The clutch stuck sometimes but I could always fix that.

I unlocked the driver's side door and squeaked when I realized the boy had walked me all the way to my truck. "Hi!" My voice was high, still nervous that I hadn't even realized he followed me.

He smirked and then ducked his face. "Sorry 'bout that. I just wanted to make sure you got to your vehicle alright." He paused as he looked around the parking lot, a concentrated expression on his face until his eyes narrowed and I turned to see what he was looking at. Mike Newton was staring at me, his face flushed with anger. I looked back at the boy and then looked at my feet, wondering why he seemed protective. He continued talking as if he'd never stopped. "That is, if you can call this thing a vehicle." He chuckled as he tapped the bulbous fender of my truck's bed.

I screwed up my face and shook my head. "Don't hate the truck." I ran my hand over her hood and tsked the boy who chuckled again.

"My apologies. I'm Jasper Hale." He said, his voice was thick and smooth like warm cream.

"Nice to meet you. Bella Swan." I said softly, a little more confident now. I wasn't sure where I'd gotten the confidence though. Maybe it was because he joked with me and it put me at ease. All the other boys just tried to ask me out. Instead, Jasper seemed to make an instant friend connection with me and I liked it.

He tipped his head as if he were wearing an invisible cowboy hat and I smiled, thinking how odd that gesture was. He winked at me before sauntering away. I pulled myself into my truck and started the engine as I watched Jasper meet up with Edward. They exchanged a few words before Edward met my eyes through the windshield. I smiled and waved at the boys before putting my Beauty in drive and heading home.


	3. Chapter Three

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

I was already fed up with today. Jess had accosted me straight away because she'd noticed Jasper Hale at my truck. Mike had sulked by our sides as we all walked into the school and hadn't bothered to greet me at all. I didn't care. I had a hand shaped bruise around my upper arm like a cuff. If I wasn't so shy I would be giving him a piece of my mind.

But I was. So.

I shouldered my backpack and headed straight for my locker, completely ignoring the fact that Jess was clucking like a chicken in my ear. When I slammed the locker a bit too loudly, she shut her mouth finally and glared at me.

"You're being rude, Bella." She chastised but again, I didn't care. I shrugged, not even knowing what she'd been talking about in the first place and spun on my heel to head to History class. I assume she was crabbing on me for interacting with one of the infamous Cullens so I'm glad I tuned her out. My converse stepped in and out of my vision as I watched the patterned blue and white floor tiles pass under me. I lifted my head to check that I wouldn't run into anyone and made it to my seat unscathed in time for the bell. I sat back in my seat with a relieved sigh and prepared to delve into 1864.

By lunch, the tall, striking blonde Cullen had introduced herself as Rosalie, asking me to call her Rose with a sweet smile. I'd blushed profusely at her stunning beauty and lilting voice, admiring even the small lisp she had. It made her all the more endearing. She'd stopped by my locker between classes and laid her hand on my arm, exactly over the bruise Mike left. I looked at her hand then back up to her.

"Your hands are frozen." I commented softly. She should probably wear a sweater if she's that cold. Her eyes had twinkled and she smiled.

Jess wrapped her hand around my arm over the bruise that Mike left and I winced in pain, making a small noise of discomfort. Rose's chilly hand had felt good on my arm. This did not. She dropped her hand and looked at me with wide eyes as we stood together.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" She asked.

I shook my head. "It's no big deal." I whispered as I stared at my lunch tray. I was standing in the slow moving line, waiting to grab a salad and praying it was in better shape than it was yesterday.

"That's from where Mike grabbed you, isn't it?" She demanded with a scowl. "Everyone's talking about how Jasper escorted you to your truck. Lauren saw Mike grab you." She said.

Funny that Lauren didn't try to stop him then instead of being a complete bitch. I just nodded and paid the measly couple of dollars for my crappy lunch. My mood was plummeting quickly. I really hated when people talked about me. Jess and Lauren seemed so two-faced but no one else would even talk to me. That wasn't the best reason to continue hanging around her but to me it was better than sitting alone.

"Seriously, don't worry about it." I said softly but firmly as I walked over to our table. She scurried to my side with a concerned look on her face and we settled into the moulded plastic chairs. As I started to pick at my salad, making sure there weren't any pieces with black slime, Jess leaned close to me with wide eyes.

"Be careful around him, Bella. He doesn't take no very well." She barely whispered so I had to strain my hearing. The cafeteria was loud and no one else at the table heard her.

I looked at her for a moment, seeing something in her eyes that made me uncomfortable and worried...for her. I made a mental note to carry that pepper spray my dad gave me and to start Krav Maga again. For someone so uncoordinated, I was really good at it but I hadn't bothered looking for a class yet. I assumed the closest one would be in Port Angeles and I wasn't exactly keen on driving an hour each way.

I tilted my head, scrutinizing the frizzy haired girl. Her eyes darted across the table before landing on mine again and I knew she was looking at Mike. I refused to follow her line of sight so I just looked down at my salad.

Jess leaned in close, her shoulder brushing mine and I had to fight the urge to move away from her. "So, I know you met Edward and Jasper. Who else did you meet?" She inquired happily as if she didn't warn me ominously away from her classmate. The change in her mood was sudden but I could tell it was an act. She wanted the distraction.

"Jess…" I warned her. I hadn't changed my mind about gossip and I didn't want to aid her gossiping by giving her any details. I knew she seemed to need something to talk about but there was no way I could just give in to her like this.

"Fine." She huffed before giving me her back to talk with Lauren.

I kept my eyes on my food and sipped my water, ignoring the chatter around me. I felt eyes on me and the hair at the back of my neck stood on end but I just focused on the crunching between my teeth.

Swallowing the last of my salad and gulping down my water, I dumped the remains in the garbage and headed to my locker to grab my Biology book. The bell hadn't rung yet so I had a few minutes to kill. Opening my locker, I had just reached in to grab my book, when a palm pushed on my back, shoving my chest into the metal hard. Thankfully the door to the locker was open or I was sure to have broken my nose.

"What the…?" I squeaked before I felt hot breath on the back of my neck and a warm body pressed against my back.

"Don't say a fucking word." Mike hissed. His hand left my back and one wrapped around my throat, pulling my head backwards toward him. Tears filled my eyes and I cursed the fact that a lot of teachers ate in the lounge instead of their rooms. The hallway was empty. "I see your act, the way you blush when I talk to you. You're going to make a sweet little girlfriend." He said almost menacingly and pushed his lower half against me.

My mind went blank.

Like I was on autopilot, I screamed loudly and jerked my elbow back into his exposed ribs. His hand tightened impossibly around my throat, making my scream sound strangled so I reached down with my hand, around my hip and grabbed a handful of testicles through his jeans. Squeezing as hard as I could, I didn't let go when he released my neck and cupped my hand and wrist, trying to pry me off of him. The hallway was filling with students and I glared into his eyes, leaning close to his face.

Hissing like he did, I wrapped my free hand around his throat to hold him up as he was starting to drop to his knees. I'm not sure where I even got the adrenaline. "You ever put your filthy fucking hands on me again, mother fucker and these balls are coming home with me."

Mr. Greene shoved his way passed the students and I shoved Mike into his arms. "If he's not suspended or expelled by the time my father gets here, I'm pressing charges." I stood tall and confident, my hands shaking by my sides. Mr. Greene squinted at me and I saw his gaze linger on my throat. There had to have been a red mark from where Mike squeezed me so I tilted my chin up to give him a better view while keeping my eyes on him. Mike was being held up by the principal, gasping for air with tears streaming down his face while he cradled his goods and glared daggers at me.

Mr. Molina put his hand on my shoulder and it took everything in me not to flinch while I looked up into his eyes. "I've called your father, Isabella. He's on his way. Let's take it elsewhere, Mr. Greene. These kids have seen enough."


	4. Chapter Four

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Dad came charging into the school's office like his ass was on fire. His eyes were wild when he set them on me, seeing my fingers twisted together in discomfort.

Rushing over to me as he sent a glare to the little puke sitting three chairs over with Mr. Molina between us, Dad crouched down in front of me. His hands hovered over mine as if he was unsure if he should touch me or not. He settled for not, which I was fine with and pushed himself to standing using his knees as leverage. He pointed a finger and a glare at Mike again before nodding appreciatively to Mr. Molina and knocked his knuckles on the front desk. Ms. Cope startled even though she'd been paying rapt attention and then smiled nervously at my dad.

"Mr. Greene will be right out. He's on the phone." She stuttered.

Giving a curt nod, he thanked the secretary and walked back over to where I was sitting where he sat heavily in the chair between me and my Biology teacher. Thankfully, Mike didn't have anything to say to anyone and kept his mouth firmly shut.

Half of the senior class had followed us from the hallway to the glass windowed office, gawking and whispering loudly, wondering what was going to happen. Lauren snarked that that was the loudest I'd ever been whereas Jess looked scared for me. Eric looked a little green and Angela had tears in her eyes. Just before Ms. Cope drew the blinds closed, I caught the bronze tinted sex hair and Jasper's honey blonde curls behind the bulk of the students.

Mr. and Mrs. Newton rushed in and headed straight for the front desk. The glass door to the office slowly eased closed and I caught Jasper's eye from where he stood off to the side.

"I want to know what's going to be done!" Mrs. Newton said loudly.

Mr. Greene came from his closed office door with narrowed eyes, probably suspecting what I had from that demand. Mr. Newton put his hand on his wife's shoulder and she brushed him off, turning her large body toward the principal.

Pointing her long, red painted fingernail in my direction, she snapped at the elder man. "She used violence on him right? I want her punished! What is the Chief doing here?" She nearly screeched and I wondered what the fuck Mr. Greene told her or if the lady was really just deaf.

"Now you just calm yourself down a minute, Shelly." Dad started as he stood. He put his hands on his hips over his gun belt and assuming a typical cop's stance. "My daughter was defending herself against your son. He's the one who's getting punished here." His gruff voice was no nonsense.

Shelly Newton then shrieked before shaking her head. "He did no such thing -" Before she could continue, Mr. Greene held up a hand.

"With all due respect ma'am, there were several witnesses in the hall. Your son," He pointed to Mike who was looking a little green himself now that his father's eyes were on him, "had Isabella pinned to the locker, pushing himself into her and was choking her. The words he spoke were lewd and crass. He not only harassed her with his words but with his body as well. As you can see, Miss Swan has a bruise around her neck and from what another student tells me, a hand mark around her upper arm where he grabbed her yesterday after gym class."

Mrs. Newton gasped with a hand over her mouth while I lowered my face to look at my lap and watch my fingers continue to pull on themselves.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Michael?" Mr. Newton demanded, his voice hard. "Stand up, boy." He waved his hand toward himself and Mike stepped up to him, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "You think it's cool to hurt a young woman? You have a problem, boy? Answer me." Mike continued to stare at the center of his father's chest. "Mr. Greene, what's going to happen?"

Looking a little smug though he tried to smother it, he addressed all of us. "Mike is going to need to do community service and before he completes that, he will write a detailed essay on sexual harassment and rape. He will have a restraining order put against him to stay away from Isabella at all times. Since they go to the same school and this is a small town, we can't very well put a distance order on him but he will not be allowed to communicate with her at all."

"That's fair. As for my own punishment for you boy, that will wait until we're home." His father said as his mother continued to sob for her baby boy.

Mike scowled at me as if this was my fault. "Infant." I muttered. My voice brought the elder Newton's attention to me and in turn his son.

Cuffing him in the back of the head, he growled. "Keep that glare off of her. She's not the one who's wrong here. Shelly, take him to his locker then put him in the car. He's not going anywhere until I say." Shelly ushered her son out of the office quickly. "Mind telling me what else happened? Don't mind my wife. She never did cut the umbilical cord with my boy."

I liked Mr. Newton. He was funny.

Mr. Greene looked at Dad then me and we shared a look before nodding to him, giving him permission to repeat the events to him. "According to one of my students, who will remain nameless, Isabella was harmed by Mike yesterday when she tried to walk away from him and he grabbed her arm." Dad came over to me and I lifted my arm so he could push my sleeve up, showing the ugly purple ring. "Today before lunch ended, Isabella was at her locker when Mike pushed her into it and grabbed her by the throat." He struggled with the next few words for a moment, uneasy with describing the scenario.

I felt a burst of strength and I realized I should be the one telling the story. It happened to me, after all. The confidence seemed to come from nowhere but I grasped onto it, standing up suddenly. The men looked at me and my dad raised an eyebrow knowing how inept I usually was.

"He pressed me into the locker with his body, pushing his hips into me and telling me that I would make a good girlfriend." I said, stressing the last word in disgust. "When I felt him hard against me, I just lost it. I elbowed him in the ribs then grabbed his balls and squeezed as hard as I could. I told him if he ever touched me again that I would take his balls home with me."

The looks on the men's faces were a mixture between pride and nausea while Ms. Cope hid her smile behind her hand. She winked at me. Mr. Newton looked at me strangely and then he nodded. "I'll hide his cup."

Dad walked me out of the office to my locker as the principal gave me the rest of the day off. I didn't need it, I was perfectly fine but I wasn't about to say no to a half day. The students would try to hound me and even though it would only be delaying the inevitable, I was happy to take the reprieve. As I piled my books into my bag, Dad leaned his shoulder against the row of lockers and watched me with his arms across his chest.

I met his eye as I shouldered my now filled bag. He raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I'll put the pepper spray on my keychain." I said. He continued to level me with his cop's stare. I rolled my eyes and shifted my weight on my feet. "And I'll sign back up for the classes." I assured him.

Nodding and blowing out a breath, he shoved off the lockers and patted my shoulder. "Good kiddo." I laughed. I was not a dog. "You okay to get home from here?"

"Yeah I'm good. Class is in session so I should be able to make it out unscathed." I said as we started down the hallway.

"Be safe. See you at home, kid." Dad said as he left out the front door by the office while I continued on to the side door that led to the student parking lot.

Halfway to my truck, I got that eerie feeling that I was being watched again but the confidence I'd felt in the office had dissipated and I kept my face on my feet while I walked. Grabbing my keys from my pants pocket, I unlocked the door to my truck and hopped in, tossing the bag across the bench seat. As I pulled the door closed, it didn't slam shut like normal.

Looking up, I saw why immediately. I'd been accosted by three of the Cullens. Or, more correctly, one Cullen and two Hales.


	5. Chapter Five

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

My heartbeat sped up in the face of such beauty. Between my truck and these people, I thought I would faint. The blush that covered my face was fierce.

Rosalie smiled reassuringly. "We won't keep you but we just wanted to make sure you were alright."

I couldn't speak. They were the only ones out here with me so I idly questioned why they followed me but the more important thing was; what would happen if anyone saw them talking to me? I didn't want that kind of attention.

"Bella, _are_ you alright?" Jasper inquired. My gaze moved to him and I swallowed before nodding.

Edward chuckled and my brows furrowed. Was he going to laugh at me for being shy too? My eyes settled on his and he flashed me his crooked smile. That shit don't work on me, buddy.

I started my truck, hoping to give them the hint that I was trying to leave. Rosalie rolled the crank to the window and then closed my truck door for me, placing her hand over where the glass used to be. "Take it easy." She said.

I gave her a timid smile. "Thanks, Rose." I said softly. "I...I gotta go now."

Dropping into the kitchen chair with a huff, I put my head in my hands and felt sorry for myself for about ten minutes. There was no part of me that wished to stand out like a sore thumb and with the infamous Cullens hanging around me, I was sure to do just that. The crap with Mike today was sure to shine a spotlight on me that I didn't want to deal with as well. Maybe Dad would let me transfer schools. Surely Port Angeles wasn't too long of a haul that he would say no. In a bigger school it wouldn't seem odd if I were a wallflower, as I preferred.

Since I promised Dad I would find classes, I dug out the phone book from the desk that was shoved in the corner of the living room and searched for martial arts studios. I called the only one in Port Angeles and inquired their prices and different levels before hanging up with an open ended time to stop in at my convenience. Port Townsend was too far away, as was Seattle. There was nothing closer that was listed in the phone book so I hoofed it upstairs and booted up the dinosaur of a computer my dad had bought from Goodwill. Searching Google gave me nothing to go on either and I ended up flopped face first into my pillow, frustrated.

Dad woke me up a few hours later when he got home from work.

"Sorry I fell asleep. I didn't realize how exhausted I was." I said as I stretched my arms above my head and got up from the bed.

"No problem, kid. Figured all the excitement must've knocked you out so I let you sleep while I made dinner. Come on down when you're ready." He turned and headed downstairs and I met him down a few minutes later.

"You know where I can take Krav Maga, Dad? The closest place I found is Port A." I spoke as I assembled my hamburger and put some fries on my plate, grabbing the salt as I took everything to the table.

Swallowing his rather large bite of his own burger, Dad swiped the back of his hand across his lips. "Yep. Remember Jake and Billy Black?" He asked. I nodded. "Jake's friend Sam started a martial arts program at their community center and classes run twice a week." He got up from the table and rummaged through the catchall drawer, coming back with a pamphlet and setting it down on the table in front of me.

Lifting the glossy paper, I checked out the design they chose for their symbol. Two shadow people kicking toward each other with a translucent wolf baring its teeth in the background. Humming as I read through their offered classes and checking out the prices, I decided that even though they were slightly more expensive than Port Angeles, they were a lot closer so it would end up evening out in the end.

"Great, thanks. I'll call them after school tomorrow or drive over and check out their class." I told Dad, noting that their classes ran on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I could observe their techniques and see how advanced they are. I didn't want to hinder myself by entering a class that wasn't as far along as I was.

"No time like the present, Bells. Billy invited me over to watch the game on his new flat screen. You're welcome to drive me down, talk to Sam yourself, and then pick me up after the game. This way I can have a few beers too." He said as he tapped his temple.

"Always thinkin'." I smiled at him.

"Of course." He finished his plate and washed it in the sink, leaving me to finish my dinner while he got ready to go to his buddy's.

I figured it would be good to call Sam first and find out if he could even meet with me. I'd drive Dad either way but if Sam wasn't available then I'd have to find something else to do in the meantime. After I washed my plate and put the clean dishes away, I picked up the old blue rotary phone.

"Wolf Society; Sam Uley speaking."

"Um, hi. I'm interested in possibly joining your Krav Maga classes and was wondering if I could meet with you to check it out? I was going to stop by tomorrow but my dad insisted I call tonight." I said in a rush.

There was a deep rumbling chuckle through the phone line. "Sure, Bella. Come on down whenever you drop Charlie off at Billy's." Sam said with amusement.

Gasping, she looked at the phone trying to find the camera that let Sam know who he was talking to. "Um…"

"Charlie called Billy and Billy called me earlier. I was prepared for this. Come on down. You've got the pamphlet with the address?" He asked.

I nodded, then realized he couldn't see me. Yep. Awkward. "Yeah, I do. Thanks. I'll see you soon."


	6. Chapter Six

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

The community center in La Push was only a hop, skip and a jump from Billy Black's little red house. I didn't need to drive but I was feeling lazy and it was raining. Not exactly a rarity in this part of the country. Parking Beauty and locking her up for safety sake, I saw a large, muscular Native American man waiting for me. He looked relaxed as he leaned his shoulder against the podium by the doors, dressed in jeans and a tight tee. With muscles like that I imagine all his tees are tight.

"Hello Bella, I'm Sam Uley." He smiled and held out a massive hand for me to shake and I shook it firmly.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said, trying to maintain eye contact with the jolly giant in front of me.

Sam walked me through the center to a room in the back and explained to me how his classes worked. There were two instructors; Sam and his friend, Paul. They did a lot of hands on work, he explained and I timidly told him that though I was an extremely shy person, I excelled at Krav Maga.

"I'm a blue belt now, nearly ready for my brown belt, I believe." I told him as we left the building with my papers to sign up. I was completely sold.

Sam looked impressed as he eyeballed me. "For someone as shy as you, that's really great." He nodded.

I shrugged one shoulder. "I'm mostly shy with an audience but one on one or in my element, I do fairly well." I admitted. "I need to get over it but I just don't know how."

"If you don't mind my asking, what's got you so invested in Krav Maga?" He inquired as he walked me to Beauty.

I stroked the faded red truck's hood, watching my hand as I answered. "When I was a freshman in Phoenix, Mom had this boyfriend; James. He was creepy looking and a real jerk too but she was completely infatuated with him. He gave her every materialistic thing she wanted and if she got mad at him, all he had to do was look into her eyes and she was a goner. One night he slipped into my room and I caught him sniffing me when I woke up. I screamed but he just laughed and left. I realized I should probably know how to defend myself." I shivered as I remembered him. Thankfully, he'd left Mom for no reason and we hadn't seen him since.

The look on Sam's face was strange. He had a knowing look in his eye while his brows furrowed and his biceps twitched. He actually looked angry and I wondered why. He spoke gruffly, his deep voice vibrating with authority that could rival my dad's. "What color were his eyes?"

My head snapped up. I'd been side eyeing him from under my lashes. Why would he ask that? I cleared my throat and shifted my weight on my feet. "Funny you should ask, actually." I chuckled nervously and watched as his face grew more stoic. "Um...they were red." I'd always thought his choice of contacts was ridiculous but Mom had loved them. She called them 'burgundy' but to me, they looked like blood. It was creepy as hell.

I wasn't sure but I could've sworn I heard Sam mutter 'fuck' under his breath. "You haven't seen him in how long? You're a senior?" He asked and I wondered at all of his odd questions.

"Uh yeah. It's been since about this time freshman year so 3 years." I muttered. He was not putting me at ease anymore and I started rethinking this whole thing. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad driving Beauty to Port A twice a week. "Well, um...thank you. I'm gonna go now." I said, awkwardly as I unlocked and jumped into my truck.

My departure seemed to snap Sam from his oddly thoughtful trance and he smiled brightly, showing all of his super straight pearly whites.

It's a shame I wasn't into men. He was a looker.

Ugh. I knew Tuesday was going to be hell but this was ridiculous. Everyone wanted to talk to me and all I wanted to do was bury my head in the sand like an ostrich. It was so much easier when people avoided me. How the hell did I get so confident yesterday anyway? Eric followed me around since the moment I hopped from the truck and assured me that he would keep Mike away from me. Trying to assure him that was unnecessary apparently didn't work. I rolled my eyes and endured.

Lunch proved to be even worse. Mike had avoided me, thanks to the many people who took it upon themselves to be my bodyguards. I was surprised he hadn't been suspended or that he didn't cop out and stay home. The infamous Cullens didn't bother me at all though for which I was grateful. The real kicker was that there were two Cullens that I hadn't seen yesterday and I thought my world was going to stop spinning the second I laid eyes on them.

At my usual lunch table, laden with my tray and about 6 extra people, I spotted the Cullens as they entered the cafeteria from the rear entrance by the gardens. They walked in slowly, dressed like models, and kept their eyes forward, not acknowledging anyone at all.

So I stared.

I'd never seen anyone so beautiful in my entire life.

Uniformly, the 5 of them sat around the same table they always did and this time, I just couldn't stop looking. Jess took this opportunity to spew her gossip. I heard her incessant voice buzzing in my ear. I tried to tune her out as she listed what she knew or heard from the school grapevine. Parents can't have kids, adopt 5 gorgeous teenagers, yadda yadda yadda.

"You've met Rosalie, Edward and Jasper. Emmett is the big guy who looks like he could bench press your truck. Totally in love with Rosalie." She sighed and I saw Emmett's eyes scan the cafeteria, stopping for a moment on mine before looking around again. He had short dark brown hair that was slightly curly, a large frame filled with more muscles than Sam Uley, and dimples when he smiled.

Apparently, Jess wasn't finished. "Alice is the other one." She said with an attitude and a wave of her hand and I tore my eyes reluctantly from the group to look at Jess. "What? I thought you didn't like gossip?" She mocked with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just wondering why you gave me an autobiography on everyone except Alice." I blushed at my blunt vocalization. Alice had black hair that was trimmed into a pixie cut. There were tiny sparkling beads pressed into the crown of her hair, making it look like she was wearing a headband. Her delicate fae-like features were stunning; tiny nose, rosebud lips, and wide golden eyes.

Jess sighed. "Okay, so when they first started here like 2 years ago? Everyone thought Jasper and Alice were an item but turns out they're just good friends."

I stared at her, not giving her the gasp or right expression she was apparently waiting on. When I continued staring blankly she threw her hands in the air. "Bella, she's gay!"

I raised an eyebrow and noticed a few people nodding at her assessment. I wondered how she knew this or if it was just some crappy judgemental rumor. Jess' exclamation caused a lull in the cafeteria conversation and I knew all ears were on us now. Softly, with red cheeks and ears, I dipped my head and spoke to Jess.

"And?"

Sputtering, the brunette waved her arms up and down, reminding me of a bird. "It's gross! She likes girls, licks the poontang. Come on. Really? Look at her. That spikey little hairdo hasn't changed since she got here and she always wears high end clothes..."

The more Jess tried to get me to see her point, the further from the actual point she got and the more _angry_ I got. I set my water bottle on the table. The empty plastic was crushed now from my squeezing fingers. I kept my face as smooth as possible as I stared at my now former friend, however tentative it may have been.

Speaking a little louder than softly, I made sure she heard me. "Jess... _I'm_ gay."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Jessica Stanley looked like I just chopped her hand off as she stared gape-mouthed at me like a largemouth bass. She looked a mixture of remorseful and disgusted and I was so angry with her. What was with these kids? I so badly wanted to pop her in those flapping lips with the fist I held clenched in my lap but I had drawn enough attention to myself already.

From the gasps and murmurs around the tables of the large room, I realized I had just outed myself to the entire senior class. I dug my fingernails into my palms so deep that I was sure to draw blood.

Standing abruptly, my eyes filling with tears as I realized all these kids were homophobic assholes, I left my tray and lunch where it was as I walked away with my head down.

"Bella, come on. I was kidding!" Jess called after me but I just flipped her off behind my back and kept walking. I heard her squawk of indignation as the cafeteria doors slammed closed behind me.

Kidding, my ass. That ignorant bitch. 'Licks the poontang.' What a joke. I paced the halls angrily before shoving into the bathroom and kicking the metal stall door. It echoed loudly as it slapped into the stall itself and bounced back hard. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I laid my hands on the sink in front of me and stared at my reflection.

"Oh fuck." I whispered. I can't believe I just outed myself in front of the entire senior class. The butterflies in my stomach were carrying machetes and slicing at my spleen. I felt like I was going to be sick.

Dad doesn't even know that I'm gay.

Apparently no matter how shy I am, I'm also a go big or go home kinda gal. I figured it would take a decade or two before the blood stopped pooling in my face so I could probably just hide in here for the rest of my life.

The bell rang and I knew I couldn't hide.

Finishing up in the bathroom, I washed my hands and headed to my locker. Jess' face had paled after I told her I'm gay and I thought Mike's soda would actually never stop fizzing from his lips after he spit it all over poor Eric Yorkie. Lauren had some snotty response about staying away from her.

"It's not a fucking disease." I'd bitched quietly, knowing she could hear me. She snorted but ignored me and I knew I was through sitting at that table for lunch.

Feeling dejected and more alone than ever, I watched my feet scuff against the pavement as I trudged to Beauty after school. I ignored Edward in class and feigned sickness to get out of gym, leaving school early. The whispers were just getting to be too much for me. Petting her hood as I rounded the front of her to get into the driver's side, I murmured. "You won't ever leave me, will you." I smile at my silliness. Of course she will. She was 54 years old after all. Even I'm not that good of a mechanic.

Dad is going to be working the afternoon shift all week long so I made myself a bowl of ramen noodles instead of a dinner for both of us. I take extra time creating my dinner, straining the overcooked pasta, adding half of the spice packet, then mixing three drops of sriracha sauce into the bowl.

My own gourmet homemade Chinese food. Yum.

I finished my homework while I ate and after the dishes were done and the kitchen floor was swept, I showered and climbed into bed. The entire evening all I kept hearing were the ignorant words of my classmates. I saw in my mind's eye the way they looked at me and sagged against my pillows. I'm trying not to cry about it but the feelings of hurt I felt just seared my veins and tears slipped from my eyes without my permission.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Dad is still sawing logs as I get up for school and start my day. Stupid ass alarm clock needs to quiet down. My hair is a friggin' mess and I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. The dreams that plagued me all night long were fresh in my mind and I tiptoed angrily around the house, careful not to wake the bear. My dad is not a morning person until he's had at least three cups of coffee and he worked late last night. I started the percolator for him and then stomped out to my truck now that there was no need for silence. Growling as I keyed the ignition and the engine didn't even click, I slammed the heel of my hand against the steering wheel and shrieked in frustration.

"What else can go wrong?" I groaned to myself in the privacy of Beauty's cab. Glancing at the sky with wide eyes, I apologize immediately. "I'm sorry, please don't let anything else go wrong!" I know I look like a lunatic but I'm in the privacy of my car so fuck it.

Turning the key once again for good measure and nothing happens, I decide that I should just walk to school. I could very well go in the house, lock myself in the bedroom and start again tomorrow and while the idea is tempting to the extreme, I also know it's delaying the inevitable. I'm halfway to school, my combat boots splashing in the puddles from the rain last night when it starts to rain again. My knuckles turn white from the grip I've got on the strap of my backpack and my eyebrows pull down over the bridge of my nose as I scowled at the pavement.

Fucking rain. Fucking puddles. Fucking Beauty!

I grumble and huff as I continue the trek though. There's no point in turning around now, I can see the wooden Forks High sign and that tacky fucking Spartan head. At least I wore my boots today or my feet would be soaked, I thought to myself as I step into the school. The other students are eyeballing me but I don't give them the satisfaction, just continuing to scowl at the floor as I head to my locker. The backpack fell to the floor with a thud and I stripped off my heavy purple carhartt jacket, stuffing it and my bag into the locker and grabbing the books for my first class. Jess hasn't come bounding up to me, gossiping wildly and Lauren is avoiding me like I'm going to give her an STD.

Fucking ugh!

If anyone bothers me today, I swear I'll punch them right in the face. Jess saw me walking down the hall to English and turned around, bumping into someone violently and then tried to hold a conversation with them. I rolled my eyes as I entered the class. She doesn't have to worry about avoiding me. I don't plan on giving her the time of day anyway.

The whispered words of the people around me are puncturing my ears like a testy porcupine. There aren't enough 'la-la-la's' in the world to block them out. Jess has upped the ante by telling her friends I hit on her and Mike spread the rumor that I'm lying. I can't be gay because I gave him a blow job.

I'm not the liar...

The red splotches of embarrassment stain my cheeks and ears as I spot him in the cafeteria. He's sitting between Eric and Tyler, laughing loudly and telling them in great detail how wide I can open my mouth. Once again it's as if my body is on auto pilot and out of nowhere I'm filled with a shivering fury and calm confidence as I grab a handful of his thick blonde hair, gripping the strands so tightly some breaks off between my tense fingers.

The cafeteria goes silent and Tyler and Eric look to be in shock as I lean down to Mike's ear. He's wincing hard from the pain at the back of his skull and his hands wrap around my wrist but I don't let go of his oily locks. Making eye contact with Jess who sits across the table, I see in my peripherals that Jasper is staring at me intently and Alice has a serene smile on her face. Edward is being held back by Rosalie with a firm hand and Emmett is half out of his chair, his large hands on the table in front of him.

"My mouth has never and will never go near your cock, Michael. Don't confuse me with Jessica." I growl.

With that, I straightened up and slammed his face down into the tray of food. A spray of blood accompanies the squeal of pain from the pig's mouth as he jerks up with his arms flailing even as I'm already retreating toward my truck. The infamous Cullens are in some kind of tizzy as I walk by them but I don't spare them a glance, keeping my head down as I push through the rear doors of the cafeteria.

There's no doubt that I'll be in deep shit with Dad and the school. I broke Mike's restraining order. I'm _pretty_ sure I broke his nose. Does he get in trouble for me going near him purposefully? Do I get in trouble? I'm not sure of the answers but I do know one thing. This is becoming a trend that I've skipped out at lunch.

I'm now standing in the parking lot at the far end of the school's property with my keys in hand and cussing myself out because I did not fucking drive to school this morning. I feel like stomping my foot angrily and punching a tree but that's just stupid. Instead, I started pacing angrily, wondering if I should go back inside and face the wrath of the principal or if I should walk home. Everything was in my locker so I probably should at least go back for that but the thought sends my heart into overdrive and I almost panic.

The decision is made for me when Jasper is hauled out of the cafeteria by Emmett and Edward followed by a worried looking Rose. I duck behind a tree so they won't see me, pressing my cheek into the bark of the tree, I hold onto the trunk, fascinated with what I'm witnessing. Jasper's face is distorted angrily, he's glorious in his rage. His lean muscles are tensed and he's fighting against his brothers while Rosalie speaks to him.

I'm too far away to hear what's said but what happens next has me biting my lip wide eyed, holding in a gasp of shock.

Jasper breaks free from his brothers with apparent ease and there's a white streak that trails into the woods. I blink and realize that the blonde is no longer standing there and Edward is pacing, throwing his arms out as he talks to his remaining siblings. I'm torn from my spying when I see a blue vehicle enter the parking lot and this time I can't stop my gasp.

Dad just pulled into the school.

Fuck.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

I spin and press my back into the tree trunk, breathing heavily while I try to decide what to do. My options are limited now even more so than before. If I walk home, Dad will see me on the side of the road and I'll most likely be in more trouble than I already am.

My lungs threaten to burst and I realize that I'm holding my breath. My eyes flutter closed and I feel like I've fucked everything up. I shouldn't have let Mike get to me. I shouldn't have let the insolent little minds of my classmates hurt me. I'm positive someone will tell my father my sexual status and I'll be even more mortified that he didn't hear it from me.

So I made my decision. Straightening my shoulders and pushing off the tree, I inhale the crisp cool air of mid afternoon and open my eyes. I'll face the music like an adult. I can do this. I've been the adult my whole life. I can't revert now no matter how badly I might want to.

Avoiding even looking in the direction of the infamous Cullens that I can see in my peripherals are still gathered by their vehicles, I walk with my head held high back toward the school.

Pulling the doors to the front of the school open, I walk into the main office. Mr. Newton is there with his son, who is being fussed over by the school nurse. His eyes are already black and he's holding a blood soaked rag under his nose. I hold in my scoff when he glares at me, knowing that won't help my situation at all.

Dad is standing at the counter speaking quietly to the principal in his uniform and I know he's not on duty yet so he's definitely been called in on official business. My heart sinks when I realize what this means. He has to punish me or he could get in trouble.

Double fuck.

He turns to face me and I'm frozen just inside the now closed door of the office. Mr. Newton and his son stare at me, the nurse has a deep disapproval marring her features, Mr. Greene and my father have blank looks on their faces. I've got nothing to go on here. I see Jess walking down the hallway wiping tears from her eyes and I idly wonder what she's got to be upset about.

Without moving from his place by the counter, Chief Charlie Swan's thick brown eyebrows furrow slightly. Whether it's at my look of panic or the erratic breaths that are escaping my mouth, I'm unsure. But when he opens his mouth, I'm sure it's to tell me I'm in deep shit.

o.o

"You don't know how lucky you are, young lady. Putting me in a bind like that? What were you thinking?" Dad pulls off his gun belt and hangs it by the door as he toes off his boots. I stood in front of him with my usual red face and stared at my feet. He'd been lecturing me the entire ride home in the cruiser. He even made me sit in the back.

How humiliating.

I was ashamed of myself. 20 hours community service for violence on school property. I got off lightly, I knew that but it was still hard to swallow. Knowing I shouldn't react with my fists and yet being pushed to do so is something I'm having a hard time separating. I wondered briefly if Dad knew what the kids were saying if he would be reacting the same way. Probably. He's still a cop and he's got a certain criteria to abide by. The cop's daughter should know better.

"Isabella." Shit. He used my full name. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, my cheeks burning with my shame. This was a lose-lose situation. Shamed at school by the students, shamed by myself for my actions. Dad's eyes looked soft as he approached me like I was a wild animal and that's when I realized I was shaking. Trembling like a dying leaf in the bitter fall, I stood there in the foyer at the bottom of the stairs having some kind of breakdown.

I wasn't built for this kind of stress.

My dad placed both his large calloused hands on my shoulders and squeezed once. "I am so damn proud of you." He whispered with a smile.

My eyes almost fell out of my head. "Um. What?"

Dad chuckled and let go of me to amble into the kitchen looking too relaxed. He poured us both a glass of milk and stirred chocolate powder into them, stirring them good before handing me one and pointing his chin to the table. After we both sat, his smile never leaving his face, he repeated himself. "I'm proud of you. Mr. Greene heard what some of those kids had been saying. When Mike told his dad you attacked him for no reason, Jess Stanley actually stood up for you and told us everything. Even the nasty things she had said herself."

I could do nothing but stare at my father in disbelief. He was proud of me. "But…" What could I say? He had to have known now why I had been so angry, why I reacted the way I did and like he'd said, there was no excuse to meet words with violence. But he was proud?

"But what? You did good, kid. Work on that though. Don't let your anger guide you. Can't break everyone's nose who picks on you for being gay."

I really shouldn't have taken a sip of my chocolate milk. It came spurting out my nose as I scoffed, sputtering and coughing, wiping my face with my hands. Dad laughed and grabbed some paper towels off the counter and handed them to me.

I ducked my head after I cleaned myself and the table up. "I'm sorry." My eyes filled with tears. "You should've heard it from me."

"Bella honey, I've had my suspicions since you were young. You should have been able to tell me but it should have been on your terms. Don't worry about it." He said so lightly that I almost believed he was okay with it.

Not that I could change it even if he wasn't.

He placed a hand over mine and I met his eyes. His soft smile put me more at ease and I smiled timidly back. "I love you no matter what." He said reverently. "You're my only kid. My love for you could never change. You could become an animal or a vampire and I would love you just the same."

I scoffed -milk free- and rolled my eyes. "Sure, lemme get right on that. How do you even find a vampire nowadays?" I asked sarcastically while he watched me with amused eyes. I pointed my finger at him. "Don't come crying to me when I figure out where their den is and I get to live forever while you get older and older... _old man_." I joked, using Billy's nickname for him.

He guffawed and squeezed my hand while I laughed with him. "You get my point though." I nodded and he hummed in approval. "Good. Just don't go smashing anyone else's nose in. Okay?"

"Gotcha, Dad." I said as he stood from the table. "Oh hey, my truck wouldn't crank. I think it's the starter. Can you take me to the auto store so I can grab a new one?"

"Sure, let's go now so I can get ready for work when we get back. Can you put me together a sandwich and some chips or something? I can't keep eating at the diner on this shift." He patted his trim and toned stomach. "I'm getting fat."

I laughed as I followed him to the cruiser. This time I got to sit in the front.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

The bell rang for Biology and I hurried to my locker, grabbing my book and rushing to class. I woke up in a much better mood this morning since I was able to replace Beauty's starter and get her running soon after Dad left for work last night. Mr. Molina smiled as I sat and I blushed as I took my seat, realizing I didn't look at my feet once as I rushed around. Maybe the key to my shyness was to always be late. I snickered to myself at the thought.

"Hello again." Edward said as I settled in my seat and opened the book to the correct page.

I glanced quickly at him and smiled shyly. "Hi again." I whispered.

Mr. Molina assigned us to complete a trail hunt with our lab partner and I sighed heavily, puffing my cheeks exaggeratedly as I packed my things when the bell rang. Before I could leave however, Edward spoke again.

"Bella, would you mind coming to my house for the trail hunt? My house is only half a mile from the Calawah so we won't have to keep hunting different trails to find everything." He offered. It sounded like a good idea projectwise.

I pondered for a split second, wanting to get gym over with. "Sure sounds good. Look up Chief Swan in the phone book and gimme a call about it later." I told him. It would also be a good time to meet Alice officially. I'd been sneaking peeks at her all morning but I was too shy to approach her myself.

I waited until he nodded then raced to my locker to grab my bag and fill it. If I took it with me now I could leave as soon as class was over. I had to get down to La Push and give Sam my paperwork so that I could join his classes. I'd put it off long enough. By the time school officially ended, I darted out to my truck once again noticing that I wasn't tripping in my haste.

Sam seemed happy to see me again and even introduced me to his girlfriend, Emily. The beautiful native was slim with long black hair that hung straight down her back. She had three long, jagged scars down the side of her face but it definitely didn't retract from her looks. Giving me a timid smile, she held her hand out in greeting. We spoke quietly as Emily seemed just as shy as I was, blushing on the apples of her cheeks while Sam looked on fondly. The look in his eyes was pure love and I found myself hoping I could find a love like that someday, someone to look at me like I hung the moon and stars. We sat around chatting while Sam input my information into his computer and grabbed me a Wolf Society tee. I eagerly snatched the black tee with the red and blue logo, holding it up to myself. Sam and Emily chuckled and I shrugged while I blushed.

By the time I left Sam's school, all signed up to start the next Tuesday, I was feeling much better about everything. No one had really snarked at me at school, though the whispers didn't quiet down much and Alice had a huge grin on her face that looked as if it was just for me when I'd pulled out of the school parking lot. At home, I made a quick sandwich for supper and finished my homework before heading to the town hall to start my community service. Twenty hours wasn't a lot in all reality and in no time at all I was all signed up to start my shifts picking up the town's trash with an orange vest after school on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays starting next week. I honestly didn't mind the work. It would keep me out in the fresh air and I would get to make Forks a little cleaner.

Feeling froggy, I headed to the library to see if she was hiring for the holiday season. I needed a way to get some money for Christmas and did not want to work at Newton's Outfitters with Mike. No thank you. The librarian was really nice and told me that if I did well, she may think about hiring me on fulltime after the holidays if I was interested. Once I got home, I locked up Beauty and headed inside. The phone rang as soon as I got my coat off and I grabbed it up eagerly. Edward invited me to his house tomorrow after school to work on the trail hunt and assured me that I could follow him to his house because apparently it was a hard turnoff to find if I didn't know what I was looking for.

I was practically giddy by the time I finished my shower and holed up in my bedroom to write my mom an email. It'd been a little while and I was surprised she hadn't been hounding me for my lack of communication. Detailing a message about how life had been going and how I was optimistic about starting classes again, I also told her about the cute little fae-like girl that I was quickly developing a crush on. I didn't tell her about the more dramatic aspects of school, knowing she would worry and no one needed that.

Once I sent the message, I realized how premature it was to tell her about my crush. Just because Alice gave me little waves or grinned at me didn't mean she liked me. She was completely out of my league and there was no way she would be interested in me. My pasty pale skin and bland brown hair was in no way appealing like her onyx hair and creamy complexion. The best thing I had going for me was my wide almond shaped brown eyes. They had little flecks of gold and green in them in the light and sparkled when I was happy.

Figuring that I was working myself into a heart attack more than was necessary, I took a calming breath and relaxed in bed with my book, content to read myself into a sleepy oblivion.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

 _I was running through the forest at a speed I'd never be able to accomplish in reality with a huge smile on my face, giggling. I do not giggle. Looking to my left, I see Alice in a filmy cream colored dress, the fabric clinging to her tiny form. The wind that was created from our fast speed pressed the dress into her body, showcasing her petite breasts, dark nipples pointing toward our destination. I felt a stirring in my lower abdomen as I checked her out and a small sound escaped her lips as she caught me perusing._

 _It sounded like a purr and as I ran, I realized there was a rumble coming out of my own chest, sounding very similar to hers. She stopped abruptly, her tiny hand reaching out to my arm and when her fingers wrapped around the limb, she tugged me to her. We crashed together passionately, our lips fusing together, rubbing our centers against each other's thighs._

Gasping, I sat straight up in bed highly aroused and unable to blink the images away of Alice Cullen's black eyes trained on mine. My hand went to my chest and I pressed my palm above my breast, feeling the pounding of my heart. My nipples were hard as rocks and the juncture between my thighs was slick and I wriggled my hips, trying to dispel the feeling.

That didn't help.

Looking over to the clock, I realized I still had a few hours before school but I was too aroused to fall back to sleep. Lying back down, I let my fingers slide into the elastic of my panties and I worked my fingers between my wet lips, circling my throbbing clit. The bundle of nerves was hard and pulsing, sending electric currents to my chest with each swirl of my finger. I closed my eyes and pictured my dream; Alice's handful of breasts tipped with small, dark nipples and my tongue darted out of my mouth, sweeping across my bottom lip as I imagined myself licking those little beads. I bit my tongue to keep from moaning aloud as the sensation of my climax became stronger and I arched off the bed slightly, panting.

Dipping my fingers lower, I moved my hips much like I did in the dream, pretending that Alice's thigh was between my legs. My index and middle finger pressed hard on my clit before swooping down and entering the tight hot core between my legs. Pinching my nipples with my other hand, my breath came faster as my orgasm approached and before I knew it, Alice's black eyes were looking into mine. I opened my mouth in a silent scream as my pussy clenched around my thrusting fingers.

My breath caught in my throat as I kept ahold of my still throbbing mound, lying there with my eyes closed as I came down from my high. I fell asleep without removing my hand from my panties.

o.o

Edward drives fast.

My poor Beauty was not strong enough to keep up and I kept honking at him. He would step on the brakes and slow down enough for me to catch up before he would speed off again, making me huff in aggravation. The Biology folder sat on the bench seat next to me and I had to grab for it when Edward suddenly took a turn into the forest and I followed him. By the time I parked my truck, I was clutching my chest. Hopping out of the cab, grabbing my folder and locking up the truck, I stalked my lab partner.

Pointing my finger in his face, I scowled. " _You_ drive like a maniac." I said to the amusement of the rest of the Cullens and I blushed madly, bringing my awareness to my sudden bout of courage. I dropped my gaze and stared at my feet.

Alice bounced over to me and looped her arm through mine, startling me but I didn't cringe. She had a huge smile on her face and she started pulling me toward the front door of the enormous house in front of me.

 _She is touching me!_

I walked beside her in almost a daze, my eyes wide as I took in the cool soft texture of her arm in mine, her fingers grazing my exposed wrist as we walked.

"I'm so glad you're here, Bella. We never get any visitors. We don't have to hide anything here!" She chatted happily beside me as she led me up the steps to the porch and I instantly hoped she was talking about her and I. I turned to make sure Edward was still there. He's the one I'm supposed to be working with after all. Indeed he was behind me and he gave me a crooked smile as he followed us.

Alice gave me a quick tour of their house, introducing me to her adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They were two of the most gorgeous, kind people I've ever met. Possibly it was simply because a stranger was in the house but honestly, I didn't think it was a front. She formally introduced me to Emmett who had a big dimpled smile waiting for me and then she spun me to face Edward, who looked humored by her antics.

The more time I spent with Alice, the more I crushed on her. Everything about her drew me in. Her large happy doe-like eyes, her sweet lilting voice, those dainty little hands that kept touching me. I was glad no one could tell how my heart would stutter in my chest whenever she inched closer to me.

The whole time I was there, I noticed that there was no dinner cooking, no dishes anywhere, nothing to indicate that these people ate at home. Small things kept getting my attention -like when Jasper disappeared from school so quickly- and I resolved myself to figure out the puzzle. They almost reminded me of James. I shook off my inner musings as Edward walked into the room.

"You ready to get started on the project, partner?" Edward asked after trying to get a word in edgewise through his sister's chatter.

I smiled and nodded, getting up from my seat at the table. Esme had insisted on making me a chocolate milk and watching me drink it. "Calcium is important for growing bones." She tsked with a smile while Emmett groaned and Jasper laughed.

"Sure, let's go. I've got my folder…" I paused as I looked to see where Alice set it when we came inside. Spotting it on the table by the foyer, I jerked my chin toward it. "right there. Lead the way."

Alice pouted when I walked out with Edward and I'm not sure where I got the gall but I winked at her, causing her to beam brightly in my direction. Jasper snickered, catching the display and I blushed again.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Edward was right, there was everything listed on the trail hunt and more behind his parent's house. The project was completed and I was feeling quite satisfied with how it turned out. Alice insisted on walking me out to my truck and Edward bowed like some old world gentleman before ducking back into the house with a knowing smile on his face.

I blushed but stood beside my truck with the door open, Alice's small form looking up at me. "So, I am gonna get going. I'll see you at school tomorrow?" I asked, trying not to get my hopes up.

Alice nodded and smiled brightly, her small hands grabbing for mine. My blush deepened but I didn't pull away. Her hands felt so cool and soft that I practically melted. Could she possibly be feeling for me what I was for her? If she wasn't, she was certainly sending mixed signals, that's for sure.

"Say you'll sit with me at lunch tomorrow? I hope you're not planning on sitting with Jessica after what she pulled the last few days." Alice asked as she stared into my eyes.

I barely heard a word she said passed 'sit with me tomorrow' as her eyes captured mine and the rest of the world faded away. I was nodding before she was done speaking, my lips parted slightly. Alice's eyes darted to my lips before meeting my eyes again and I swear I could see the question in those wide golden orbs. I looked back at her unsurely, shifting my weight on my feet but when her eyes fell on my lips again, my resolve strengthened.

It was like a slow motion scene in a crappy rom-com only this was real life. My fingers gently squeezed hers and I pulled her forward at the same time I leaned down. She was a good four inches shorter than me. My heart thundered in my chest as I watched her pink rosebud lips part and her tiny tongue smooth over her bottom lip in preparation, her eyes fluttering cutely. The moment my lips touched hers, moulding and caressing against her cool skin, she moaned into my mouth and I was gone.

It was like my dream all over again, her hands gripped my waist and my hands spanned her back, sliding up her spine. One palm cupped the back of her head as the other cupped her cheek and we slanted our heads to deepen the kiss.

She tasted like manna from heaven. A heady mixture of apricot and vanilla that danced on my tongue with each soft stroke. Alice gripped my waist, her tiny hands tickling my sides as she wound her arms around me, pulling me flush against her body. She was surprisingly strong for such a little thing and that turned me on like nothing I'd ever experienced before...even my dream the night before and that had been the strongest orgasm of my life.

A throat clearing had us slowing the kiss, though we were content to keep our skin touching. I smiled against her lips and pecked her one last time before lifting my head just enough to make eye contact with her.

"You two gonna fuck on the driveway or you want a bed?" I heard a deep voice filled with humor ask.

Alice gasped indignantly, pulling her face from mine as my blush threatened to consume me but I didn't let go of the beautiful girl in my arms. My hand still rested on her cheek, my other hand cupped the back of her neck, fingers skimming against the soft hairs at the nape. Though I felt embarrassed, a stronger secure feeling held me in place and I didn't take my eyes off of Alice.

"Emmett, that was uncalled for." Esme tsked. "Get back in here and stop tormenting them, right now." She chastised.

I continued staring into her eyes as we listened to Emmett's footsteps against the gravel while he retreated. As soon as we heard the front door click shut, my lips quirked up at the same moment Alice let a little giggle escape hers. Sighing contentedly, I leaned back, letting my fingers stroke against the exposed skin of her arms until I grasped her hands in mine again.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said in a whisper, my face still warm from the blush and desire that was coursing through me.

Alice watched me drive away, a wistful little smile on her pink little lips and I felt like singing the whole way home. What does this even mean for us? What I wanted and what she wanted could be two completely different things. Was she just caught up in the moment or did she have a crush on me also? Should I gather the nerve to ask her out? All of the content feelings drained out of me like a seive and nervousness set in.

Jeez, this was making my head spin and taking away from my happy.

Jumping down from my truck, I smiled the whole way into the house. Even if I moved fast and felt insecure, I still had my first kiss. That alone had me flying high. Charlie was gone to work so I did my evening routine of dinner, cleaning, showering, and bed. My dreams that night were even more realistic than the night before and I woke up immensely satisfied with a smile on my face, extremely excited to go to school this sunny Friday morning.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Not one of the infamous Cullens were in school today and I was feeling particularly low. I'd gotten to school with a huge smile on my face, relishing the sun and ready to greet Alice but no one was there. I dragged my feet all the way to my first two classes, completely self involved with defeat.

Mike tried to pull me off to the side on my way to first period but when I side stepped him and saw Mr. Kent by the water fountain, he shook his head at the boy and I walked quickly to class. I didn't even feel bad that Mike's nose was in a brace with thick medical tape lined over his cheeks and puffy black eyes.

By third period, Jess had tried to talk to me twice but I blew her off. I had mixed feelings about her right now. She stuck up for me with the principal and my father but the words she'd spread about me had cut me deep. Lauren's avoidance didn't bother me too much considering we hadn't been close at all to begin with, same with the other kids but Jess...She had been the one to try to befriend me. Her homophobic, immature mind prohibited that from continuing.

Sitting at lunch by myself at the table next to where the Cullens usually sat, I ate my turkey sandwich with my head down, using my hair as a curtain between me and the outside world. Content to be in my own world, I didn't notice Jess sitting with me for a solid five minutes until she cleared her throat quietly. I peeked at her from under my lashes before I scowled.

"Is there something you need?" I asked quietly, taking another bite of my lunch before swallowing and sipping from my water bottle.

"I just wanted to apologize for the things I said. It was uncalled for and you didn't deserve it." Jess said just as quietly.

I looked up at her and could see the rest of her friends staring at us. Focusing my eyes back on my classmate, I cleared my throat. "Apology accepted." I whispered. She seemed sincere, both with her tone and her eyes which glistened slightly. It was taking a big dig to her pride to apologize to me in full view of the cafeteria. I had to admire that, no matter how grudgingly.

Jess' eyes widened at how apparently easy that was but I didn't tend to hold grudges for long. "Really? Just like that?" She asked with a small furrow between her delicate brows.

I nodded, taking another bite of my sandwich before standing and grabbing my tray. "I forgive you, Jess. But I don't forget." I left it at that and walked out of the cafeteria.

The rest of the day was extremely dull. I didn't let the whispers of the other students bother me like I had the last couple days because I was too wrapped up in my own head. I couldn't believe how strung up I was feeling simply because Alice wasn't at school. I'd gotten used to Jasper being there as well. He was so silent but his little looks and protective nature was calming to me and by the time I drove home, I was a nervous wreck.

It seemed that the only time I was filled with confidence or calm was when the Cullens were near. Particularly Jasper and I wondered if it had anything to do with the other things I'd noticed...like how fast he could move. I pondered the different things I'd witnessed over the last few days and while I sat on my bed, I made a mental list, lying back against my pillows. For some reason, the strange family made me feel good. The few times I'd come into contact with them, physical-wise, I noticed they were chilly as if they'd stood in the rain too long in the normal 40 degree weather we were experiencing this time of year. And when my lips touched Alice's, I noticed that though her lips did form with mine, they were abnormally firm as if she'd had too much botox.

Between the coolness of their skin, the speed that Jasper used leaving the school parking lot and the odd mannerisms at their home, I knew something was different about them. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I was hoping that the more time I spent with them, the quicker I could figure out the anomaly that was the Cullen clan.

It was pretty late by the time I'd finished my pondering and when I heard a car door slam outside, I looked at the clock, realizing Dad was home. Quickly skipping down the stairs, I greeted him with a smile.

He looked exhausted. "Hey Bells. How was your day? Any trouble?" He asked. He'd been very attentive since the debacle at school the other day and I appreciated his concern. He was so much more a father than my mom was a mother. It felt nice. I felt wanted.

I gave him a hug and followed him into the kitchen after he hung up his gunbelt and toed off his boots. "Yeah, no. My day was fine. No trouble really. There's still some talk but Jess apologized." I told him as I got him a glass of chocolate milk. It seemed to be our go-to 'chat' drink now. We sat at the table and he looked at me curiously with his eyebrows raised.

"And you accepted her apology? Was she sincere?"

I took a sip of my milk and nodded. "She sounded it and I did forgive her." I didn't miss the level stare he gave me. I blushed. He knew me too well. "I told her I don't forget."

"Well, I'm glad you forgave her, kid. It took a lot of courage for her to apologize to you like that." He commented echoing my thoughts from earlier, using his bottom lip to suck the milk mustache off of his real mustache and I grinned at him.

"Yeah, she even did it at lunch. Those guys really pay attention so it really did take a lot of guts. I admire that in her. I'm too shy for something like that."

"You're getting better with that. Sam told Billy how you stayed and chatted with Emily and him as if you all were good friends."

Smiling, I got a little more animated. "Oh yeah. I really like Emily. Sam's a bit intimidating but Emily is such a sweetheart."

It was after 11 now so we said our goodnights after rinsing the glasses and headed upstairs. Dad went into the bathroom while I went into my room to dress for bed in a comfy oversized tee. I tossed and turned for another hour before I suddenly felt exhausted and succumbed to the sandman.

Once again, I dreamed that Alice and I were racing through the forest before we crashed together, this time our bodies made a cracking sound like two boulders clashing or a whip of lightning flashing through the sky. The sound jarred me awake but not before I could savor the taste of apricot and vanilla on my tongue.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

The dreams I enjoyed the last two nights were very realistic and each time I woke, I was slick with arousal. Saturday morning, I didn't have anywhere to go today and Dad would be sleeping late since it's his first day off all week before he headed to Billy's later for the game. My day was free so I decided to go for a walk in the park. It was a little disappointing knowing I had to wait the entire weekend to see Alice again. I kind of wished I had asked her for her phone number or maybe made plans to do something.

I put on my purple hiking boots that was a fairly decent match for my purple carhartt jacket over my skinny jeans and brown henley shirt. It was a chilly day and the sun was hiding behind thick gray clouds unfortunately so I wasn't going to get warmed by the rays. Grabbing my keys, headphones and my latest novel, I locked up the house and started down the street. My hair was pulled back and tucked into my coat and I had a brown knit beanie on my head to keep me warm. By the time I got to the park, I slipped it into my pocket, dragging my fingers through my hair to get rid of the hat head.

The park was fairly busy for a cold, cloudy day. There were small children with their mothers or fathers on the swingsets and slides and young adults on bikes or jogging the perimeter. Then there was little ol' me, bundled up like I was going on a two hour trek in the Alaskan wilderness. I hunkered down on the ground -using the tail of my jacket to protect my butt from the damp grass- underneath a large leafless maple tree.

Half the day was spent listening to my music while I read the novel -my favorite re-read of Benighted by Kit Whitfield- and surprisingly I'd gotten quite a bit read. I'd been so sucked into the world of untamable beasts with Lola Galley that I didn't realize I had a reading companion. I blushed when my eyes took in the form next to me. I'd been so engrossed in my book that I'd failed to notice her but now she had my full attention even as she continued to read, seemingly engrossed in her own book with her long dark peacoat wrapped around her. She had on the most adorable pair of ear muffs I had ever seen with fluff around the ears and a sparkling headband in the same gray as her coat.

Alice Cullen sat next to me, in a similar stance to mine -feet planted on the ground, knees bent to hold the book up straight while we leaned against the tree trunk- reading...Oh this was just too good.

I laughed out loud...a little too loudly, startling the little fae-like girl and pulled the headphones from my ears. Alice looked at me with wide eyes for a moment before gracing me with a large grin while she wriggled her book.

"That's just too funny." I said as I pointed my book at hers. She was also reading a book titled Benighted only hers was by J.B Priestley. I'd read that one already, mistaking it for the lycanthropic novel I was currently reading. However, it was more about psychological terror and an apocalyptic storm. Not exactly my cup of tea. "How are you liking that, anyway?" I asked her with a smile.

"Oh it's very good! Have you read it?" She asked as she scooted closer to me.

I dogeared my page and set it on my lap, keeping my knees propped up. I cocked one eyebrow. "You think it's good? It wasn't exactly for me. When I asked the library for Benighted, I was given that one first but I should've specified. This one's much better." I told her.

She grinned at me. "What's that one about, if you're not into crazy storms and horror?" She asked, curiously.

"Werewolves." I said with wide eyes, twisting to face her with my legs crossed. Alice raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed and her lips thinned slightly. "No it's really good. It's about how when the full moon comes around humans transform into bloodthirsty creatures with a detective twist. Very dramatic and suspenseful. Keeps me on my toes."

"Hm. I see. And you like reading about werewolves?" She asked shortly. I wondered at her strange change in demeanor.

Trying to put her at ease, I let her know just what I preferred. "Actually, I'm a broad spectrum reader. Most anything from the classics to young adult and fantasy to supernatural. The Bronte sisters, Stephenie Meyer, Alys Arden, and Charlie Huston to name a few." I said with a smile.

"Oh! You like Charlie Huston? Did you read Already Dead? I really liked that one." She looked eagerly at me and I giggled.

"It was a bit too horror filled for me but yes, I've read it. I love reading about vampires. There's so many different takes on the supernatural out there nowadays. In fact," I laughed through my nose. "Dad told me he would love me whether I was gay or a dog or a vampire so I told him he better not come crying to me when I figure out where the vampires are all hiding."

Alice smiled oddly, looking a bit uncomfortable with the conversation and I snorted. "It was just a joke anyway. Like any vampires would want to make me into their slave. I'm not pretty enough." I joked.

"Hey, don't say that. You're very pretty." She laid a small hand on my forearm and I smiled at her.

"Yes, well not pretty enough to be in the immortal group forever. _You_ on the other hand...And Rosalie? Gosh, all of you could be handpicked for a Stephenie Meyer novel for sure. I think she's writing a vampire series soon. I've heard rumors. I really hope so because she really sucked me in with The Host."

Smiling brightly again, Alice looked as if she could blush. "That's very kind of you to say, Bella." She said quietly.

Feeling a bit brave suddenly, I leaned close to her and pressed my nose to her cheek, kissing her jaw. "It's true. You're very beautiful." I whispered into her skin. I blushed profusely when I realized what I'd said and where we were. Looking down into my lap, I played with the edges of my book.

This could be the moment I find out if Alice felt the same way about me or not. I waited with baited breath, running my fingers over the edge of the book and swishing the soft paper against my skin. My heart was in my throat and my cheeks were hot with my blush.

"Bella." Alice whispered. I looked up at her from under my lashes and what I saw nearly took my breath away. Her golden eyes were a bit darker, swirling with black specks, her lips parted slightly. She looked so innocent and yet the absolute picture of my desire. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

My breath caught in my throat.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

It took a few moments for my brain to catch up with my mouth as I stared at Alice. She just asked me to be her girlfriend in the middle of the Forks park. My inner schoolgirl was squeeing like mad, jumping up and down with excitement and in disbelief.

"Yeah...um, yes." I breathed with wide eyes.

The smile Alice gave me was astonishing and her eyes lit up like I'd given her the best gift money could buy. Actually squeeing like a schoolgirl, the tiny female pushed herself into my arms and I toppled backwards with a laugh. She wrapped her arms around me as she continued to make a happy noise. People were starting to stare but for some reason, I couldn't find it in me to give a damn.

Alice Cullen asked me to be her girlfriend.

Jasper sauntered into view with a wide smile as he reached down and grabbed Alice's arm, pulling her off of me. She scowled at him playfully and brushed his hand away. "She said yes!" She beamed up at him after she sat close to my side, placing her head on my shoulder.

I blushed and smiled down at her while Jasper chuckled. "I gathered that." He said. "Aren't you getting cold, Miss Bella? Esme just made some hot cocoa and she was hoping you'd come for a visit." His eyes darted to Alice's for a quick second before connecting with mine again.

"I'd like that." I said as I picked myself up and put my things in the large pocket of my coat. Jasper gave Alice a hand getting up and I followed them to a Chevy truck. "Woah, is this 2008 6.0 liter? They're not even on the market yet!" I exclaimed as we approached the monster.

The truck was a beauty and though I apologized mentally for taking the name from my own truck, this thing was truly beautiful. Completely blacked out; rims, windows, grill, bowtie...There was a thick black bullbar mounted in the front, extra fog lights under the bumper, and it had a 6 inch lift. The tires on that thing were enormous. It had to have cost a fortune.

Jasper looked proud as he opened up the rear cab door with a grin and waved his arm in a flourish. "Yes, it is. Good job. After you milady." He chuckled. He then proceeded to go around to the passenger side and help Alice step up into the front seat.

She immediately spun around in her seat to look at me while I buckled my seatbelt. "Isn't it huge? It's not exactly my taste but even I've got to admit, this thing is great." She said.

"What is your taste?" I asked, expecting her to say something like Jaguar or Porsche. What she did say shocked the living crap out of me.

"'58 Chevy Impala, black on black matte with dual exhaust and restored original seats." She said smugly watching my reaction closely.

My jaw dropped and I was immediately wet. This girl would be the death of me. "No way." I said quietly while she giggled. Alice was a car girl? I never would have imagined. Picturing the fae-like creature in my head, I imagined she was a shopaholic or a fashionista. This...this was spectacular. I watched as she turned around in her seat and it looked as if she sniffed the air as she dragged a long lungful in through her nose before exhaling with a contented sigh.

I quirked an eyebrow at the action and Jasper met my eyes in the mirror on the windshield as he settled into the driver's seat. I grinned at him and he smiled back but it didn't quite reach his eyes. For some reason, I suddenly felt uneasy and I watched as Alice reached across the large space between them over the console and poked his upper arm. The feeling of unease dissipated quickly and I felt calm.

Hmm…

As we drove toward the Cullen's house, I pondered these strange feelings. Ever since I met the Cullens or was at least within the vicinity of them, I felt strange emotions that shouldn't have been my own. Gaining confidence in situations that normally would have sent me running or building fury when I usually would end up crying in a bathroom stall. Kissing Alice in her driveway in front of her house? In full potential view of her entire family?

That is definitely not something I would have done under any circumstances. Then, the feeling of bliss and contentment as I left their house after my first kiss only to feel it literally drain from me before my nervousness set in as I drove away. Lastly, right now in the truck with Jasper.

Was it him? Was he somehow giving me strength or messing with my emotions? I noticed that he was always around...Like in the office when I spoke up for myself during the Newton Debacle. Jasper's honey blonde curls were in view behind the rest of the gathered students.

I kept my eyes on the trees outside as he drove on, refusing to meet the stare in the rearview mirror I could feel burning holes into the side of my head. There was something niggling at the back of my skull and I knew I was missing a piece of the puzzle but when I closed my eyes and inhaled a deep breath to calm my racing heart, the niggling left and I couldn't reach it.

The conversation that had been lacking for the first few minutes of the ride picked up as Alice asked what kind of community service I was sentenced with and we talked about that for a little bit. She scrunched her nose up when I told her I would be picking up trash on the side of the roads but when I explained that I was actually looking forward to it, she looked at me almost admiringly. Jasper kept quiet but the mood was comfortable and he seemed content to hum some country sounding song as he drove.

Esme indeed did make hot cocoa...Homemade, thick, chocolatey cocoa with mini marshmallows and whipped cream. "Wow, Esme. This is really good! Alice aren't you going to have any? Your hands were so cold." I asked before taking another sip of the warm goodness.

Stepping out from the utility room where she'd been throwing some laundry in the dryer, she stepped up to me and put her hands on the back of my neck.

"Nah, I'm not very thirsty right now." She said with a mischievous wink.

Her hands felt as warm as my hot cocoa and I closed my eyes, humming at the feeling with a small smile on my lips. Alice giggled and I opened my eyes to see Esme watching us with a watery smile. I ducked my head and blushed. Alice's hands slipped from my skin and I missed the electric feeling immediately.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Charlie called my phone around 8 asking if I was coming home anytime soon. He'd seen the truck at home and asked if I needed a ride. I was just about to reply in the positive when Alice practically leapt for the phone, snatching it from my fingers. I gaped at her as she talked fast and animated into the device, humming and nodding before smiling brightly and handing me back my phone.

"See you tomorrow, kid. Behave yourself." He said with a smile I could hear over the phone waves.

"Um, sure Dad. See you tomorrow." I said, confused. He chuckled and said goodbye, leaving me to continue gaping at my girl. "Um…?"

Giggling again -Lord she had such a sweet giggle- she danced up to me and pecked my cheek. "I thought a sleepover would be fun. Is that okay with you? I can take you home if you prefer." She said and I looked at her for a moment.

While I wasn't sure spending the night with Alice was a great idea because of this lightning attraction I held for her, I knew there was nothing more I wanted to do. I nodded slowly as a smile formed on my face. "It will be fun." I said through my blush, feeling it heat my cheeks and the tips of my ears.

"What would you like for dinner, Bella?" Esme asked.

"Oh, whatever you're making for everyone is fine. I'm not that picky." I assured her as I rinsed out my cocoa mug and set it in the sink.

"You don't want what we're having." Edward chuckled as he came into the kitchen and Rosalie thumped him on the back with a 'shut up'. "I just mean we're vegetarians and don't eat at home often." He explained although to me, that wasn't a very good explanation.

I looked at him as if he were odd...because he was. "Like I said, I'm not picky." Shrugging one shoulder before leaning against the counter next to Alice.

There seemed to be some sort of silent communication going on between Rose, Edward and Alice before Esme finally stepped into the triangle of them and looked at me. "How would you like to go out to eat with Alice? You can take my car." She offered, holding a silver keyring holding a keyfob.

"You'd let me drive you car?" I asked incredulously. I was a good driver but she didn't know me very well. It was very trusting and so far, every vehicle I'd seen of the infamous Cullens were very expensive.

Cocking her head to the side, causing her long dark caramel hair to drape over one shoulder, she quirked her eyebrow. "Are you going to wreck it?" She asked with a smile.

My eyes widened. "No! Not...not on purpose anyway. I mean, I'm only human…" I looked around awkwardly as her children all smiled wryly. "Are you sure?" I asked unsurely.

Esme stepped close to me and wrapped one firm arm around my shoulders. "I'm sure, dear. I trust you." She said with a soft smile before kissing my temple.

She made me feel welcome. She made me feel more like a daughter than Renee ever made me feel. Esme radiated motherly affection and I smiled up at her gratefully. She would never know how grateful I was not only for her trust but for her simple, seemingly ingrained actions.

Alice pulled me away from her mother and through the living room toward the large white painted spiral staircase near the front door. "Let's go get something cute on!" She said.

"I knew it! I knew you were a fashionista!" I cried as she shoved me into her closet. She laughed at my indignant tone.

It was filled to bursting with dresses sorted by color then length, shelves of different denim jeans that were sorted by color and softness, and shirts and sweaters that were sorted the same way. I gaped with wide eyes as she started going through her closet at a speed rivaling any human. She didn't stop to pause once as she bounded up to me, holding up different cashmere sweaters and long sleeved shirts. She'd shake her head and then do the same with the jeans before finally settling on a deep purple wool cashmere sweater and the softest light blue jeans I'd ever felt.

"Okay, do you want these deep brown booties or a pair of ballet flats?" She asked as she set the selections out at my feet.

"Alice…" I said with my brows scrunched slightly but when my eyes connected with hers, she looked so hopeful that I couldn't deny her anything.

I may come to regret that decision someday.

"The booties." I pointed to the soft suede, fat heeled ankle booties and she nodded approvingly.

"Good choice. I love how the deep brown goes with the purple. The light denim really breaks up the dark colors too." She said.

I refrained from rolling my eyes as I stripped my jacket, setting it on a round back antique chair in her bedroom and then looking to make sure the bedroom door was shut, I twisted to face away from Alice and stripped my shirt off. I heard her breath hitch as my back was exposed to her and wondered where I'd gotten the confidence to strip in front of her. It was like it snuck up on me and somehow I felt brave when I should feel embarrassed. I grabbed the sweater and pulling it over my head, adjusting the hem around my hips before turning to face her.

"How do I look? Does it fit okay?" I asked with my arms out to the sides a bit, twisting my torso from side to side.

Alice's eyes were wide as she looked me over, her breathing slightly accelerated. She nodded and then handed me the jeans mechanically. I grinned and held them up.

"Should I go into the bathroom for this?" I teased with a smile because she looked as if she wanted to eat me.

Not that I would've minded.

Nodding again, she licked her lips and pointed absently to a closed door behind her and I smiled as I walked passed her, letting my arm graze her shoulder. Her breath hitched again and she spun around just as I was shutting the bathroom door. Her eyes were pitch black. Was that just my imagination? I stripped my jeans, pulling on the soft ones Alice let me borrow and looked at myself in the mirror. The clothes fit me perfectly, hugging my hips and breasts just right, making me look way prettier than I normally looked. How did she have clothes for me in my size? Did she simply have a shopping problem and bought some too big for her? Our sizes weren't all that far off except I was taller and my chest was a big larger so the jeans should've been highwaters and the shirts should have been too tight.

"Hey, Alice?" I called through the door as I looked around the bathroom for a brush. The wind and my beanie on my walk had made it a necessity for me to brush it.

The door opened slowly and I caught her eyes in the mirror. They were gold again. "Yes?" She asked.

"Do you have a brush I could use? My hair's a mess." I said.

She opened the vanity and pulled out a small blue comb. "It's all I need with my short hair. I hope it's okay." She said with a small shrug.

Using the comb to smooth the back of her hair once, I proceeded to brush my own hair. "Perfect, thank you."

When we got out to the garage, I almost had a heart attack. My breath came faster as I took in all the beautiful machines that sat in this pristine building. "Holy shit." I breathed in awe.

Alice danced up to a metallic blue Rolls-Royce Ghost. I'd only heard of those, never imagining that I would see one in person. "We're not taking this are we?" I asked with a shaky voice as I hovered my hand over the paint job, afraid to touch the stunning car.

Just as I feared, Alice nodded.

 **Next couple chapters there's some drama coming**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

The 6.6 liter vehicle scared the crap out of me but I drove it with kid gloves. This thing was not going to be destroyed because of me. I'd tried to talk Alice into driving it instead but she'd simply bounced on the balls of her feet with a wicked grin.

"Oh no." She'd said. "I want to see how you look behind the wheel of this baby."

That sentence right there filled me with so much courage it wasn't even funny. She made me want to be beautiful for her. I didn't know how I got so lucky to be Alice Cullen's girlfriend but I was not about to disappoint her first thing so I settled in behind the wheel of the large luxury sedan and pulled onto the One-oh-One toward Port Angeles. We had decided to go to a small Italian restaurant called Bella Italia. I'd been there once before with Charlie and really liked the mushroom ravioli but I figured this time I would try something different.

Halfway through dinner, Alice grabbed my hand across the table. It didn't embarrass me to be seen with her nor did I feel shy when I was with her. Jasper was nowhere around and yet I felt completely inspired to be better for Alice...for me. She filled me with confidence. I'd been silly to think that maybe Jasper could give me some sort of emotional boost that I almost rolled my eyes.

The conversation flowed as Alice and I shared a salad and then a small bowl of vegetarian wedding soup. Somehow she convinced our waiter to give us a glass of red wine to share and I warned her that if I were drinking any of that, she was driving home. Dad would kill me if I drove drunk, let alone drank at all and there was absolutely no way I was driving Esme's Rolls-Royce with wine in my head.

"You're so goofy. We'll go for a long walk on the pier and you'll be all set to drive when we're ready to go home. Besides, there's something I want you to see before we go." She said.

Leaving the restaurant after Alice used the restroom, we did indeed walk the pier. The stars were out, which was an odd occurrence in and of itself, and we watched the boats pull into and out of the harbor for a while while we held hands. Her tiny hands were warm when we started walking but now they were chilly.

"We should get headed back to the car. You're getting cold and I don't want you to get sick." I said with concern. It was a little chilly out and I hadn't brought a jacket, though the wool sweater was keeping me toasty.

Alice brushed off my concern. "Oh it's just my hands. I'm fine, really. Let's keep walking." She said.

We came upon a small group of percussionists who were playing at the edge of the pier. The music was beautiful and Alice hugged my arm as we swayed to the lulling sounds with a smile on her face. I looked down at her and though she was focused on the men playing, I was focused on her. She was breathtaking. I pressed a long kiss into her silky soft hair and she sighed happily, squeezing my arm to her chest. The half glass of wine I'd shared with Alice made me feel warm and fuzzy, a serene feeling flowing through my veins.

The soft beat of the different drums and the marimba mixed with the chimes under the thinly cloud covered sky was the perfect ending to our first date. I wasn't going to question whether this was a date or not. It would make my head hurt and stress me out when all I wanted to do was stand here, holding my girlfriend in my arms, warming her chilled body.

Linking our fingers together, we walked down the lamp lit streets of Port Angeles toward the Rolls with smiles on our faces. The gleaming blue car beckoned us forward, promising a strong heater and lush leather seats but before I opened Alice's door for her like a true lady would for her beautiful date, I pressed her into the car. My eyes locked with hers and I watched as her lips parted, feeling as if this was always the way things were supposed to go. I was always meant to meet this tiny creature with her fairy like features and large golden orbs.

We stared at each other for long moments, our breaths mingling together and suddenly, she pushed up on her tiptoes, locking her lips with mine. She was apparently impatient with me. My eyes closed and I used pressed my body into hers, bending down so she didn't have to stay on her tiptoes. Her cool lips formed with mine and parted when my tongue begged for entrance. The tiniest moan escaped her lips and I took my hands off of the car to cup her face letting her hair feather between my fingers.

Pulling away and gasping for breath, I smiled at her when she tiptoed again to peck my lips. "You're so beautiful when you blush." She whispered.

She giggled when the blush deepened with her praise. Suddenly she stiffened and her dainty nostrils flared as her eyes stared at something behind me. I went to turn but her fingers, which were latched onto my waist, tightened slightly. I got the message but I was nervous as to what had caught her attention. My heart had been pounding from the desire coursing through my veins but now it was from my nerves.

Catching my eyes, she used one hand to reach behind her and open the passenger side door. "Get in, sweety." She said too sweetly. Her eyes were pinched in the corners and I knew she was putting on an act, though I wasn't sure why.

I slipped around her and got into the Rolls as nonchalantly as I could, buckling up. I hadn't gotten the belt latched properly before she was in the driver's seat and peeling out from the curb. I gasped and looked out the window at the speed but what really had my gut churning was what I saw.

There on the curb, not ten feet from where I'd been kissing my girlfriend at the end of our date, was James. Renee's ex boyfriend. What the fuck was he doing in Port Angeles and why did he freak Alice out so much? The smile on his face as he stared at our speeding car was not friendly at all. In fact, it almost looked as if he'd just thought 'game, set, match'.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

What the hell was James doing in Port Angeles? Why did he look like he'd been there specifically for me but more importantly, why did Alice seem to be able to 'sniff' him out!? Nothing was making sense to me and the more I thought about the oddness that was the infamous Cullens, the less I was able to catch my breath. Alice's hand on my thigh jerked me back to reality just as I started wheezing.

Between my hyperventilation and inner turmoil, Alice had us over halfway back to Forks, though it seemed I'd only been freaking out for a few moments. Looking over, I noticed that the car was speeding along at over 120mph and I choked on my inhale.

"Alice! Slow down!" I cried while my hands gripped the door and my seat tightly. My eyes tried to track the trees in the dark night but the headlights shining brightly made me dizzy and I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment to get my bearings.

"Don't be silly. We need to get home now. I've already called my family." She tried to assure me. She sounded calm as could be even as her eyes kept darting to the rearview mirror. I hadn't even noticed her use a phone.

"What's going on? Why were you so worried back there? Do you know him too?" I asked, trying to keep my erratic breathing from consuming me. How could she be the picture of calmness when she'd been so out of sorts before we got into the car?

Wide golden eyes met mine. "Too? You know who that was?" Alice cried. I frantically motioned my finger to the windshield as she kept her eyes on me.

"Look at the road, Alice!" She was going to get us killed.

Waving a hand dismissively, she shook her head but turned her gaze to the street. "How do you know him, Bella? Who was he?"

She wasn't making any sense. She was acting as if he was going to come after us the way she was driving, like she knew who he was, yet she didn't seem to know his name. I stared at her silently, with wide eyes while my heart thundered in my chest.

"Bella! Who was that!?" She cried as her phone rang. Lifting the device to her ear she spoke so fast that I couldn't hear a word she said. She hung up the phone and looked at me impatiently as the car swerved onto the Cullen's driveway and the gravel kicked up as she sped down the lane. It had taken us less than half the time to get back than it had to get into town and I was surprised that I was still alive.

"James. My mom's ex-boyfriend. How do you know him?" I demanded with a furrowed brow. My pulse was ringing in my ears and I felt dizzy.

"I don't know him exactly but I know of him. He's a very bad...man, Bella." She said haltingly as she pulled the Rolls into the garage and parked before turning to me. The sound of the garage door closing was muted in my head by the pulsing bloodflow in my ears.

"He is going to come after you. I just know it." She warned me.

Grabbing her hand, needing the comfort her touch gave me, I squeezed her cool fingers. "How do you know that? What has he done?" James had always given me the creeps during the relationship he had with Renee but I never thought he had done anything overly bad.

Mom wouldn't date someone bad, right?

She took a deep breath and brought my fingers to her lips, letting the cool firmness of her skin press into mine. "He's a killer, Bella. He's killed many people."

My throat stung with the gurgitation that was trying to expel itself and I swallowed hard, tears swelling in my eyes. "What?" I whispered. "How do you know?" I asked, my grip on her hand had to be painful because my own hand was cramping.

She was just about to open her mouth when I heard a loud crashing sound. It sounded very similar to the crashing of mine and Alice's bodies in my dreams and I jumped with a short scream. We were still in the car and I looked around frantically but the garage was closed up.

Alice held my hands in hers. "Look at me. Take a deep breath, there you go. Now exhale. Deep breaths, Bella. It'll all be okay." She soothed as her fingertips caressed my knuckles and I followed her instructions. I let my eyes connect with hers while the crashing noises continued outside the closed garage doors.

Tears slipped down my cheeks and my stomach twisted painfully. Had James followed me here? Did I bring trouble to the Cullen's doorstep? Oh Lord, they'll never want me over again. What if someone gets hurt? My breathing was making me dizzy and I felt more than saw the black fuzz at the edges of my vision but I kept my gaze on Alice's. She continued over exaggerating her breathing for me to follow but it was hard. I felt like I was going to become hysterical any moment.

What did James want? How could Alice talk so fast? What were those disturbing noises? It sounded like there were animals outside and it sent chills down my spine. Each time a collision would sound, I would just about jump out of my skin and I wasn't sure I could handle much more stress.

I licked my lips and pulled my hands from Alice's. "I...I need…" I croaked as I opened the car door. I wasn't sure what I needed but I was feeling trapped. Maybe I needed air. As I stepped out, Alice appeared in front of me with her hands out, her black eyes piercing mine. "A...Alice? What's going on?"

"There's something you need to know, Bella." She whispered before she leaned close and pressed her lips to mine. I let her cool firm lips ground me.

A loud keening noise sounded at the same moment I heard the sounds of metal being torn apart as if a car crashed into a guardrail. I jumped again and Alice shushed me as she pecked my lips again. "It's okay, it's okay." She cooed, wrapping me in her arms and I buried my face in her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

The sudden quiet outside had me lifting my head and looking toward the garage door as if I could see through it.

"Not yet." Alice said softly and I turned to look at her, trying to figure out what she meant.

What did she know? I had to find out what was going on. I needed answers. Leaning back against the car door, I shut my eyes for a moment. I needed to think without her enrapturing gaze on mine. The snarling and growling, scratching and crashing noises made it seem as if there were grizzlies fighting outside. Alice's demeanor made it seem like she could hear things I couldn't. The way she spoke, so fast and quiet, as if the other person could understand her.

Oh holy shit.

" _Cold and fast, never eat or drink anything, enemies of the Quileutes_ …" Something I heard once a long time ago niggled at my brain and I gasped, keeping my eyes shut, trying to reach inside myself and remember. " _They don't hunt the way others of their kind do….their kind….cold ones_."

My eyes shot open, aware of Alice's eyes on me but it was like I was staring straight through her as I remembered Chief Billy Black at a bonfire when I was little. He was telling scary stories to the little kids.

" _Blood drinkers_ …"


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

"Alice...I need the truth." I croaked through a whisper.

"Of course, Bella." She looked almost ashamed and maybe like she was going to cry.

Even though this revelation was shocking to me, I'd never been one to shirk some new theory. I'd always had an open mind, thanks to my mother. Renee was the breeziest person on the planet, always indulging in mediums and learning new, insane things about the world and the legends in them. I had joked growing up that I would be a myth hunter. I probably wouldn't be alive right now if I'd pursued that career.

I couldn't have Alice thinking that I wouldn't want her or that I would think less of her. I was fairly certain that I was correct the longer I stood here staring into her swirling eyes. Needing the contact with her as much as it looked like she needed mine, I wrapped her up in my arms and held tight. Her tiny cool nose pressed against my neck and a shiver swept down my spine.

Palm's wide, I smoothed my hands up and down the length of her back. "I think I know and you don't have to say anything if it's some like...cardinal rule but you're a blood drinker aren't you? A cold one from the legends?" I whispered into her ear.

Her whole body went stiff with my first question and I held tight, afraid that she would pull away and disappear on me. There had to be some sort of know and die rule, knowing about vampires right? Otherwise everyone would know. The secret would be out and there'd most likely be chaos all over the world.

"Yes." Came her tiny whisper.

"Hey." I tried. "Alice look at me." I leaned back and tried to meet her eyes but her lids were lowered in shame. Using a finger, I tilted her chin until her eyes met mine. Deep swirling black eclipsed the gold and I admired the color for a moment as it was wrapped in thick dark lashes and crowned in the middle with a furrowed brow. She looked so worried.

Sad as it might be, it gave me hope.

"It's okay. I'm not running, not from you." I assured her. She smiled timidly before her eyes widened and she looked at the garage door.

The large white door lifted and in walked every Cullen family member with Carlisle leading the way and Rosalie trailing in the rear, looking angry. Carlisle approached me first with a kind smile but I didn't let go of Alice. Even though I was okay with this, didn't mean my body wouldn't give out the moment I didn't have something tangible to hang on to. Alice was keeping me grounded.

"James will be back." He held up a hand and my throat tightened as bile threatened to rise. "He'll want this. It seems that he's been hunting you for a while, Bella dear and he's attracted the attention of the Volturi."

At my questioning look, Carlisle handed the...hand...to Jasper and looked at me sympathetically. "The Volturi are the law enforcers of our kind. They make sure humans don't know of our existence and if they do they are either turned or killed." He paused as if waiting for some major reaction, eyeballing me critically.

I just continued to stare as my mind echoed the thoughts Carlisle just confirmed. 'Know and die'.

Rosalie scoffed. "Don't you know what that means, girl?"

My eyes met hers and I leveled her with a glare. I wasn't stupid. The Cullens were giving me a heads up. James got the law enforcers attention and now I need to die or be changed. I wasn't sure of the problem here. "And?" I challenged.

Rolling her pretty black eyes, she clenched her fists as she stepped up beside Carlisle. "It means your human life is over. You have to die one way or another you imbecile. You can't have babies, you can't grow old, you can't…" I cut her off before she continued to talk.

"Before you embarrass yourself further, blondie, I don't give two shits about growing old or having babies. I'm gay and I don't give a shit about kids enough one way or another to have my own. I'm not asking for this, I'm just not running from it. What's the point? I can't outrun a vampire." I hissed, my fingers digging into the flesh of Alice's back and I released my grip to calm myself.

Rosalie looked around at her family, seemingly for support but they all smirked at her. She'd just been told off by a human. "You're making a mistake." She said softly.

"It's not my choice, Rosalie. Besides, if it means I get to be with Alice?" I turned to look into the eyes of the girl I was falling for. Maybe it had never been a mere crush. Maybe it had been love at first sight. "I'd do anything for her. Even give up my mortal life."

Clearing his throat unnecessarily, Edward stepped forward. "We have one more thing to talk about, Bella. And I'm afraid you'll want to sit down for this. Let's go into the house." Everyone looked to Edward and I wondered what he knew that no one else did.

Sitting around the large table in the dining room, the soft lamps above giving off an inviting glow in the otherwise tense atmosphere, I stared at Edward. Rosalie sat next to me, her hand on mine as I sat on Alice's lap, her arms wound around my hips tightly. Rosalie had always been nice to me and I didn't harbor any bad feelings just because she wanted me to think about my decision. What she had to realize was that this wasn't mine. This, apparently, was made without my consent since James decided to hunt me.

Jasper sat at the head of the table, opposite Carlisle who sat at the other end, next to Esme. Emmett sat on the other side of Rose and Edward sat clear across from me. He looked nervous and that put me on edge.

"I can read minds." He started before he paused. What was it with these vampires and dramatic effect? Was I supposed to gasp at everything? When I didn't show any reaction to his words, he continued softly. "While we were fighting James, he didn't say much out loud but his mind was like a loudspeaker." His eyes seemed to mist up while he spoke and I tilted my head, my hand gripping Rosalie's firmly.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked in a whisper. He had everyone's attention now.

"You are his biggest game. He's hunted you for years, testing his control over not draining his singer the first time he met you." At that tidbit of information, I cocked an eyebrow even as my heart took off in my chest.

"His singer?" I never sang for him. I never sang at all.

"It means your blood appeals to him stronger than any other blood in the world. Your blood was designed for him and no one ever can keep themselves from killing their singer. You were his biggest challenge. It was why he dated your mother, it was why you would find him in your room at night, it was why he let you go. You were someone he wanted to test his every ounce of control on and he thinks this game just upped the ante. You've got a powerful coven of seven protecting you. You've just become his most challenging game. He won't ever stop hunting you."

"Okay, that doesn't tell me what has you so worried. I mean, I get that he's a threat but…" I trailed off as Edward spoke again.

"I'm worried about your reaction. Bella, I hate to be the one to tell you this but no one else knows yet. I only know because I heard it in his mind…" He paused again and I wanted to wring his neck. "He killed your mother."

That time, he got the gasp he'd been looking for. I inhaled so sharply that I choked on my own saliva, standing abruptly from the table, causing Alice's arms to fall away from me.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

"Fuck!" Forgetting my manners, I paced around the dining room and when Rose and Alice tried to come to me, I saw Jasper shake his head. He knew I needed this minute to get my head straight. Tears welled in my eyes and spilled down my cheeks as my lungs worked overtime to keep me from hyperventilating. My mom was dead. James killed my mom. A vampire killed my mom.

No one knew yet either. God knows how long it'll take anyone to find her. Phil is gone for weeks at a time and the last time I emailed her there had been no emails from her at all. It wasn't like her. James had to have killed her at least a couple weeks ago.

"Fuck!" I said again as I dug my fingers into my scalp. Esme looked like she wanted to cry for me and I idly wondered if she could cry. I felt so bad for thinking she made me feel more loved than my own mother. That thought had my knees buckling and I slipped down to the white shag carpet beside the dining room table, my hands still in my hair as I stared blearily at the floor.

"No." I whispered, though it came out with a squeak. Why did he have to kill her? I wasn't even there anymore. He could have just followed me.

I knew I needed answers but in order to get answers, I couldn't be this weak, pitiful, blubbering human on the floor of a house filled with vampires. Sniffling, I resolved myself and then felt it strengthen inside me. I knew Jasper was helping me and though I didn't look at him as I stood, I was grateful. He had to be some sort of empath. People used to say I was sensitive to other's feelings but this was a whole new level. Wiping my tears on the backs of my hands, I sniffled again before standing beside Jasper and stared straight at Carlisle.

"I would like you to change me. Please." I said, calmly. My eyes felt blotchy as did my face but I knew this is what had to happen.

Rosalie stood and I pinned her with my eyes. "Rose, please. He killed my mother for some game. Don't let him kill my father too. Don't make me stay human while he plays around trying to destroy everything good in my life. Let me protect myself." I pleaded with a steady voice.

"It would have to happen one day or another with the Volturi on the radar. Might as well be today." Jasper said as he nodded. "I vote yes."

When Alice nodded and voted, I realized this is what they must do when a challenge arises. It's only fair. Rosalie sat down and nodded imperceptibly and I gave her a small smile.

"Hell yeah. It'll be fun having a newborn in the house again. I can't wait to teach you how to kill a vamp, Bells." Emmett exclaimed and my heart twinged at the use of Dad's nickname for me. I had to protect him.

"I vote yes also." Esme said, watching me with sad but loving eyes.

Edward nodded, bringing my attention to him. "Yes." He said.

Carlisle stood and clasped his hands in front of him. "It seems we have a unanimous vote. Bella, welcome to the family. Shall you call your father or do you want us to fake your death?" He asked me.

My eyes widened. Fuck. In order to protect my dad, he had to think I died or ran away. Oh Jesus this would kill him one way or another. What was I going to do?

"It's for his safety. You can always check up on him and if things get too bad, we can always come up with something. Maybe you should just 'run away' for now." Esme suggested and I was grateful again. If I ran away, once I took care of James I could go back to my dad.

"So I can go back after I've killed James?" It was surprising how easy it was to talk about killing another but he'd killed my mother. He didn't deserve my sympathy or second thoughts.

"No dear. You can't go back to your father until you've gained control over your bloodlust. For the first few months you'll want nothing more than to drain every human of their blood. With our help, you'll learn to hunt animals but it will never truly satisfy you." Carlisle went on to dash my hopes and though this was still the best option, it hurt to know I would have to leave my dad at all.

"We can tell him that you and Alice took off together. Some lovers vacation or something." Emmett suggested and though there were a few giggles around the table, I nodded.

"Good idea. He knows how much trouble I've been having at school. I don't keep much from him. If I write him a note and leave it here for him, I can explain how we're going off on our own. Maybe after a few days I can call him and tell him I've decided not to come back for a few months. Will that give me time to get control?" I asked as I stared at the table, trying to work things out in my head.

"Yes. That should be good. We should also have James taken care of by then. You and Alice will have to stay in the cottage further down the property. It will keep suspicion away from the family if your father comes here demanding answers." Esme said.

"He will, I'm sure of it." Alice said and I looked at her with a smile. "Can you read the future, little gypsy?" I teased.

"No, silly. I do get feelings though. Sometimes if someone says something, I just get this feeling that it's right or wrong. When I met you, I knew you were mine but I didn't know how or why. I also knew you would be like us one day but I didn't know how or why." She explained.

That reminded me of my dreams and I gasped. "I have dreams every night about you. Running with you in the forest. They make so much more sense now. It was like my brain was trying to remind me what I already knew while pointing me in your direction." I couldn't help the feelings that coursed through my body as I remembered the dream.

Clearing his throat over exaggeratedly, Jasper inched away from me. "Crap. You're an empath huh?" I said softly in apology as he could probably feel my emotions.

He nodded. "I'm also a vampire." He tapped the side of his nose and looked down my body.

I furrowed my brow, confused for a moment until Rose giggled behind her hand and Edward laughed outright with Emmett. The blush that covered my face was intense and I groaned. They could smell my arousal? Oh for crying out loud.

Alice's tinkling little laugh caressed me and I moved over to sit next to her, completely embarrassed. "Can we do this now?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, let us get the cottage cleaned up and then when we get back you two can go. Carlisle will be the one to sire you." Esme directed and I nodded.

The family disappeared though I knew they were nearby. With James around somewhere, I wouldn't be left with just one vampire for a protector. Alice and I snuggled on the dining room chair, me in her lap with my nose buried in her neck. Everything was happening so fast, I mean we only had our first date tonight but these feelings, this life...it felt so good. Everything felt as though it was right. I really had no other way to explain it.

"You're confused about something, aren't you?" Alice whispered in my ear. I nodded, wondering how she could tell. "Your feelings are my feelings, Bella. I didn't want to overwhelm you but you're taking to everything so well, like this was meant for you." She continued talking in a lulling tone, her fingers dancing around my wrist. "These feelings you're experiencing, the quickness of them? It's because you're my mate. You were made for me." She whispered.

Lifting my head, I looked into her dark golden eyes and smiled. "I knew it." I said.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

***Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!***

 **PAY ATTENTION TO THE MATURE WARNING PLEASE!**

 **THIS CHAP IS NOT SUITABLE FOR THOSE UNDER 18!**

The change took three torturously long days and I suffered every tiny flicker of flame raging inside my mind. When I woke, everyone gasped, sure that I had died because I hadn't moved a muscle and even my heartbeat had been hidden from them. The only reason I wasn't in a coffin was because Alice refused to believe I was dead. She had a feeling. I had no idea what that meant but I didn't think on it long because the burn in my throat and the vengeance in my veins burned strongly.

James was out there, I could _feel_ the asshole. I wasn't sure how I could but I just knew he was fourteen miles to the south and waiting. He didn't know I was changed yet and he was biding his time while he stared at his handless wrist angrily. It was like I could see him, feel him and know what he was thinking all at once.

The Cullens greeted me like a newborn foal, all quiet whispers and calm reassurances but they didn't need to. Even when they told me about a pack of wolves, I'd been fairly calm, much to Jasper's chagrin for some reason. I learned immediately that there was a pack of Quileutes who could transform into wolves at will and it turns out that Sam Uley and Paul Lahote were basically the head of the pack. That had thrown me for a loop and there had been a big argument and near fight while I was burning but it had been resolved. They didn't tell me how yet but I did know that we had to leave very soon. I resolved myself to find out more about this pack and felt a twinge of sadness that I wouldn't get to continue with my Krav Maga.

"Don't worry, Bella. Jasper here is amazing at martial arts. He'll teach you everything you want to know!" Alice had reassured me when I voiced my sadness after she'd seen it in my eyes.

I stood there now, waiting for direction and then when they showed me the way to the best meal, I followed them into the forest. The hunt was instinctual. I didn't need direction as I caught the scent of a steed nor did I need direction to sink my teeth into its neck and suck it dry of it's sweet, succulent blood.

Alice stayed by my side the whole time. She had tried to leave me alone to feed but I refused to let go of her hand. I felt so powerful. Like I could do anything and I wanted to protect my mate with my life. As long as she was near me, nothing would harm her. I would make sure of it.

"I want a minute alone with you." I whispered after my first hunt while nuzzling her neck with my blood stained lips, lapping at her skin. She purred for me and I wrapped her up in my arms.

"Bella dear, you've got to stay near us. James is out there somewhere and we need to protect you." Esme tried to reason.

"I know where James is. He can wait. We've got a few minutes. I want to get to know my mate." I said impatiently, the feeling of need growing every second.

"She'll be fine, Esme. Let's leave them alone for just a few minutes and then they can come to the house together." Carlisle said the last bit as a demand toward us and we both nodded absently, never taking our lips off each other's skin. Her tongue peaked out and licked at the base of my throat and I groaned. We listened as the family retreated and I pushed my body against Alice's until her back was against a tree.

Running my nose and my tongue up the length of her throat, I pressed my core into her thigh, undulating against her. This wasn't exactly like my dream. I was the one wearing the filmy cream colored dress and she was wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Her hands pulled at my body, needing me closer and I pushed against her, wanting to please her. Divesting us of our clothing carefully, she laid me down on my back, my hair fanning on the forest floor behind me.

"Alice." I breathed as she laid over me, pressing her dripping folds onto my shin as she kissed my throat and my chest, circling one puckered nipple with her tongue. My hands tangled in her hair before moving down her body then up and down her arms until I found her hands and entwined our fingers.

The moans coming from my mouth were almost feral as her tiny lips and tongue caressed my body, my hips bumping into her as she ground herself onto my leg. She moved further down and let her teeth graze against my hipbone. I writhed, hissing and let go of her hands, one fisting my own hair and the other reaching blindly out to the forest floor.

"Oh God, Alice!" I called as her mouth came into contact with my core. She pressed a soft kiss to the neatly trimmed curls on my mound before she caught my eye with a devilish smirk. These feelings were not new to me. Lust was not a new emotion for me but the strength of the lust I harbored for this beautiful creature threatened to overwhelm me.

"Yes, Bella. I will be your God tonight." She said seductively before her tongue darted out and licked up one swollen lip. She repeated the gesture on the other lip and each time it sent a pulse of ecstasy through me and I bucked into her face. She hummed as she curled her body around me, pressing her own dripping lips into my knee as she lapped at my core like a kitten licking up milk.

The more she licked, her tongue circling my clit before dipping into me, the closer I got to the amazing completion but I wanted her under me. I grabbed under her arms and pulled her up my body, letting her perky tiny breasts graze my waist and torso before settling her on top of me. She lifted up a bit, just enough to let her nipples rub against mine, pressing each tiny bead together as her lips sought mine. I moaned into the kiss and she reacted with her own moan as our hands kneaded each other's skin passionately. She bucked her hips against mine, needing more friction so I flipped her over and pressed my body into hers. Our skin fit perfectly, like a puzzle and I held her face while I kissed her beautiful lips.

"You're so perfect." I whispered, halting my body's movements as I stared into her eyes. "I've fallen in love with you, Alice."

The smile she gave me was blinding. "I've fallen in love with you too. Now kiss me."

Not wasting another moment, I latched my lips to hers as I shifted my hips and latched our slick lower halves together as well. I had never done anything like this before, only exploring my own body but it was like this was instinctual. I just knew what to do somehow and I focused on making her feel as good as she was making me feel. My hands found her pert breasts as our lips moved together, caressing, suctioning. Our tongues tangled as our clits circled each other, our lower lips sliding together. The moans and groans that filled the night air were breathy and loud, needy and I sat up, scissoring her and keeping our cores in suctioned contact.

"Bella! I'm so close, Bella. Fuck me!" Alice cried, bucking into my body and I pressed my pussy down onto hers harder, our swollen bundles of nerves connecting and sending torrents of electricity through our bodies. "Ah!" Her eyes were closed, small hands reaching for me blindly, her neck extended and I leaned over again, changing the position of our bodies. Our breasts rubbed together, adding to the tingling sensations coursing over me and I bucked into her faster.

"Alice...Alice…" I chanted as I neared my climax, snaking my hand behind my thigh as I continued to pulse my pussy into hers. Letting my fingers graze her tight, wet hole, she grasped at my chest, pinching my nipples and I shouted her name as my finger slipped into her. She cried out in pleasure as her inner muscles clenched and her pussy drenched us. My own climax was right behind hers, our juices mixing while I continued to buck into her, chanting her name to the sky, riding the waves into bliss.

Collapsing onto her, our unnecessary breaths ragged, I pressed a kiss to her shoulder. Her hands wandered my back as we came down from our mutual high.

"Wow." She sighed happily and I chuckled. Wow, indeed.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

When we got back into the living room, everyone was waiting for us with big smiles on their faces and congratulations leaving their lips. Their Alice had found her mate and they were so happy for both of us.

While I was transitioning, Carlisle gave Dad my note and surprisingly, he'd been okay with it. He knew I'd been under a lot of pressure and he was supportive of my time away. It made me feel that much worse about deceiving him but the Cullens were right. I needed to keep my distance at least for now. Alice and I had fed one more time before coming home and now I needed a shower.

James was going to be making his move.

Alice helped with my shower because of my new strength and once that was completed, I explained to my new family how I felt and the things I just seemed to know. Carlisle hummed thoughtfully. "That must be your gift but I don't know what we would call it." I wouldn't know either.

"Well, I can feel what James is feeling, know what he's thinking, and even see where he's at. I just know he's ready to fight us. He thinks this is going to be easy. Yet, I can't hear your thoughts, I have no idea what any of you are feeling and I can't tell how this will play out." I told them all.

We were sitting around the living room, contemplating what this could be or what it meant. We were all lost in our own thoughts before Emmett started laughing almost hysterically. I stared at him, wondering what he'd come up with. I was almost afraid to know.

"You're like Xavier when he uses Cerebro! Psychic and telepathic tracking, intuitive navigation." Emmett said, looking mighty pleased with himself.

I nodded. "It doesn't seem to be as strong. Like, I can't just use this on you. Well, maybe I could but…" I shrugged, at a loss as to why there seems to be a limitation of sorts.

Carlisle hummed again and Jasper stood to pace. His moved his honey blonde hair from his face and looked at me. "Maybe it's a danger thing. James is the one who is a danger to you -to all of us- even though we can take him down easily. Maybe because he's who you are focusing on so well is the reason why you can find him so easily. I'm willing to bet that if you weren't near Alice, you could focus on her and find her, know her thoughts and even feel what she's feeling just by trying."

"So weird…" I started before standing and gasping. James was running fast, heading straight for us. "He's coming now." I said as my eyes regained focus.

"That is pretty handy." Edward said, sounding impressed.

"We need to figure out what to do!" Rose said, looking worried for her family as she gripped Emmett's hand.

"We do nothing." I said, sounding like I knew what I was talking about. Jasper nodded to me and I grinned. "He comes, we kill him. Period. I'm not wasting time talking to him and I'm not going to let him hurt my father. Once he sees me changed, he's going to be pissed. That's why he's decided to come now. He was going to wait but he is worried that you'll change me. He didn't think you would at first because there's so many of you but he just can't stand to take the chance."

We all gathered outside and waited. Fourteen miles was nothing to vampires and James was standing in front of the coven in a few moments. I hunkered down in the back so he wouldn't see me immediately. I feared he would try to leave if he knew I was changed.

"This has nothing to do with you. Let me have the human and I'll be on my way." James said with barely contained rage, trying to keep his voice steady. I didn't have to see him to know his blonde hair hung in strings around his shoulders, his red eyes were a deep burgundy and I knew they were narrowed at the leader of the Cullen coven, Carlisle.

"That cannot happen, James. Bella is Alice's mate. We cannot just hand her over to you. She belongs with us now." Carlisle tried to be peaceable and though I admired his tact, this was no time for it. James had killed my mother and would go for my father next. I could not let that happen.

"She's mine." James growled. "She's no mate to a female. She's mine to do with what I will." I heard in his mind how he planned on using me for my body and then drain me. Edward snorted in disgust and I knew he heard the same thing.

"Enough." I whispered, standing behind Rosalie and pushing my way through the clan to face my hunter. "Enough." I said more firmly.

James gaped at me before fury took over his features and he screamed into the air. "No! You assholes, what have you done!?" He cried as he lunged for me.

It was like slow motion as he grabbed me and I wrapped him up in my arms, dispelling some kind of shield around me as the Cullens tried to take him away. They couldn't get to us though and I held James's back to my chest with one arm around his ribs, my other hand gripping his throat, my head tilted and teeth ready to tear his neck off his shoulders. I had no idea how any of this was happening. How I just knew where to hold him to keep him still. He stopped moving instantly, aware of the precarious balance his life was now braced on.

Venom dripped from my mouth onto his body and I made eye contact with Alice whose eyes were large with worry. Jasper stepped up and placed a calming hand on her shoulder and I looked at him, grateful for his intervening.

"You killed my mother." I growled at him. He squirmed a little, hissing but I placed my teeth on his neck. The Cullens were gathered around us, helpless to do anything other than watch from the safety outside the shield I'd projected.

"She sent you away. I killed her little boy toy too!" He hissed and I felt a small bit of guilt that Phil had to die because of me before James opened his foul mouth again. "You are mine. She was not supposed to send you away from me."

"She didn't send me away, you ass. I sent myself away." I growled again, my mouth moving against his neck, keeping him still. "I know you were going to go after my father next, try to get me to comply with your wishes. I know the deranged things you were planning for me. That will not happen now."

"Your blood is all gone. I'll leave you alone, I swear it." He whimpered pathetically, changing his tune but I wouldn't be fooled. He wanted me to think he gave up so that I would release him. He'd go straight for Chief Charlie Swan, end his life before building an army to come after the Cullen Coven. I watched the whole thing play out in my mind. Lives lost unnecessarily, innocent human lives and the lives of my new family.

I squeezed his neck with my fingers. "Your promises mean shit to me. I can see exactly what you have planned, feel your deceit, hear your thoughts. I'm not the only one either." I nodded toward Edward and Jasper, who smiled ferally as their black eyes glared at James. "Edward there can read minds. Jasper's an Empath."

"Then how can _you_ do all of that? See the future, telepathy? Empathy?" He growled angrily as if doubting me.

Using Emmett's theory, I shrugged. "Think of X-Men. Just call me Charles Xavier." I snickered while Emmett looked proud, grinning and showcasing his dimples.

"Your game is over." I hissed as I bit clean through his neck, letting his head roll off his shoulders and onto the ground. My shield suddenly snapped into me, as if it were never there and James's head rolled until it came to a stop on Carlisle's shoe. "Now what?" I asked, clueless.

Jasper barked a laugh as Carlisle picked up James's head. "Now we build a fire and tear him apart. Burn him to ash." He said as he got to work piling together dried bracken and sticks. He looked pained as he set to work but I was so happy that my father was safe and my mother had been avenged. Things could go along as planned. Dad thinks I've run away with Alice so the rest of the town will think the same. In a year or so maybe I could gain enough control to at least check on him.

Once James was ash, I gripped Alice's waist from behind and pulled her against me. "As interesting my first day as a vampire has been, I'd like to get you alone." I said lowly into her throat, leaving little kisses on her skin.

Alice sighed with a smile as Emmett laughed. "Someone's not so shy anymore!" Rosalie cuffed him on the shoulder with a smile. He looked at her with mock hurt. "Hey, she's come into her own! That's a good thing. I was just pointing it out." He whined playfully.

"Don't pick on her." She scolded lightly.

"No, it's cool. I don't know why but it's like being around you guys brought out my confidence and strength. I could never really understand it but it was like I fit with you all from day one." I told them. Looking at Jasper, I added, "Though I had my suspicions after a while." He smiled unashamed, knowing I was talking about his emotional manipulation since we'd met.

"With James taken care of, we've got to get a move on. The wolves are very upset that you've been turned. Emily sends her regards, of course and she is the only reason we are not ash right now. The only question is do we stay within Washington or move further away? We can always come check on your father after you've gained control." Carlisle explained, confirming my thoughs from moments before.

"Let's go somewhere else." I said as I continued kissing up Alice's neck, her hands gripping my forearms. "And I want a soundproofed room." I requested with a smile as Alice let out a little moan from my ministrations.

Laughing, Jasper clapped me on the shoulder, earning him a small growl. "That can be arranged, Bella." He said, still chuckling.

"It's going to be so fun having her around." Edward said while he and Rose walked into the house. Rose nodded and Esme smiled as she too turned with Carlisle to go inside.

I kept my mouth on my mate's neck, moving slowly, sensually, as I watched the still glowing embers from James's death. Jasper retreated as well with Emmett, both laughing about how fun it will be to pick on me once I'm not a temperamental newborn.

"Oh hush, boys. Leave them alone." Esme chided as the front door closed.

"Alone at last." I whispered, spinning Alice around in my arms and pressing my lips to hers. My hands cupped her jaw and she melted into me. I would never get enough of this little vampire.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

"You should've seen it." Jasper said with overly widened eyes. He stood with his palms flat on the white surface of our new dining room table as he stared at me. "Sam's wolf is black as night and huge! Wide and tall like a Clydesdale horse and paws like dinner plates. Amazing Bella, I'm telling you."

Jasper hadn't been around the first time the Cullens had gone to Forks and made the treaty with the Quileute wolves. His first time meeting them at all had been the day Sam had stormed up the front steps and howled directly into the mail slot. Jasper had felt the fury pouring off of the wolf and directed everyone to stand behind him but when he'd seen how large the wolf was, he'd actually stumbled back. Emmett had laughed like the dickens.

I watched Jasper with awe as he continued telling the story about how Sam had shown up in his wolf form with Paul; a gray wolf, Embry; a dark silver wolf, Jacob; a russet red wolf, and Jared; a dark brown wolf. His arms flailed as he spoke animatedly and we all watched him even though I'd been the only one incapacitated at the time.

"I pleaded your case, Bella." Alice said as she twined her fingers in mine under the table and I ran my thumb over her knuckles lovingly. "James was coming and it would have been turmoil and chaos if we'd allowed you to stay human, protect you and fight against him. I explained every scenario as Sam tried to shoot them down. He was furious. Emily had taken quite a liking to you." She growled about Emily and I smiled.

"She's Sam's girlfriend or something, Alice. There was never any competition anyway. Once I set my sights on you, I knew exactly what I wanted." I soothed her as I kissed her smiling cheek.

We had been in Wisconsin for 2 days at the northernmost tip of the state just near the Chequamegon-Nicolet National Forest. Esme and Carlisle had found a beautiful large home that they paid out the ass for and had immediately set to soundproofing every room. The layout was amazing, with step-ups and step-downs everywhere, different floor levels at different heights instead of the standard 7 or 8 feet. The first floor was all open and breezy with light colors and hardwood floors, decorated with modern wooden furniture. The second floor on the right half of the house was set to 9 feet above the first floor with 2 bedrooms split by an en suite bathroom and the second floor on the left half of the house was set at 7 feet above with 2 bedrooms and a loft office. The attic was accessible from a pulldown stairway in the center of the 2nd floor and housed a complete recreation area and 2 more bedrooms.

It was the most amazing house I'd ever seen in my life.

Edward brought me back to reality with his own enthusiasm. "Paul wanted to rip us to shreds, you included. He'd really liked you at the school but if you were going to be a bloodsucker than you'd be just like us. Thankfully, Sam's the alpha, not Paul. Jake wanted to be able to talk to you. He kept remembering playing in the mud with a tiny Bella Swan." He chuckled as my shock registered. I'd completely forgotten about little Jakey Black!

"Oh my God that's right! He had the longest hair for a boy and I used to pull it and ask him if I could braid it!" I squealed then scowled at the floor. "I blame you for the squealing, Alice." I'd never squealed before I met the tiny vibrating fae.

Alice squeezed my fingers while she laughed delightedly and then kissed my cheek much like I had hers moments before. I couldn't stay mad and I wasn't really mad anyway so I smiled and returned a kiss to her lips. Emmett cleared his throat pointedly and I was thankful I couldn't blush anymore.

"Anyway!" He said at length in exasperation. It wasn't my fault that Alice was so tasty. "Edward played interpreter while I flexed these babies…" Emmett paused to kiss each one of his biceps and I rolled my eyes as Rosalie cuffed him in the shoulder, shaking her head. "and Jaz used his emo-mojo on them to calm them down. Edward gleaned from their minds that Emily wanted to speak to Bella again so he offered a deal. We had to leave and never return to Forks and Bella has to call Emily and hold a normal conversation, proving to them that she's not a blood crazed psycho. If we don't comply, the wolves don't care how far out of territory they have to go, they'll hunt us down and try to rip us to shreds."

I stared at them wide eyed. "This hinges on me just because Emily took a liking to me? I don't understand. Why is Sam letting his girl dictate whether they fight a war or not? I mean, I'm glad! I'm obviously not a blood crazed psycho... right now… but…" I stuttered. What did Emily matter in the grand scheme of things with a wolf pack?

Carlisle fielded this one, standing from his chair at the head of the table. "The wolves have a similar mating process to vampires, dear. It's something called 'imprinting'. When the wolf meets the eyes of their mate, it's like gravity stops holding them to the earth and suddenly their imprint does. Emily is absolutely everything to Sam and he will do everything in his power to keep her happy." He explained calmly to me.

Emmett laughed. "Including befriend a family of bloodsuckers so her new bloodsucking friend can walk the earth!"

"Oh shut it." I laughed. "If pleasing Emily keeps us from going to war or running for our lives or whatever, then I'll gladly call her."

Alice nudged me and I wrapped my arms around her. Emmett laughed again. "Don't let Alice overhear. She'll go psycho blood crazy and kill her then we're doomed anyway!"

Alice groaned and I rolled my eyes before I narrowed them at my annoying new brother. "Didn't I tell you to suck it, Emm? I don't hear any gulk gulk gulk!" I said as I mimed sucking a dick...not that I'd ever done that. Not my cup of tea!

Esme's mouth dropped open in shock while Rosalie barked an equally shocked laugh. Jasper fell off his chair exaggeratedly while he projected his own funny juice and I ducked my head. Alice's giggle tinkled in my ear as she rubbed her cheek on my shoulder.

"You're adorable. I just love those little spurts of confidence you get, Bella. I'm glad Emmett's finally met his match." She said softly and I looked up at Emmett who was staring at me like I was a God. I grinned at him, glad he wasn't mad at my verbal vomit. Sometimes I just didn't know where this crap came from.

"Yep. She's figured out who she is alright." Emmett said as the rest of the Cullens nodded their heads and Alice hugged me tighter. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her hair, wrapping my arms around her hips. "You said shut it first though, not suck it." He pointed out and Jasper groaned.

"That was the point, Emm." He chuckled at Emmett's puzzled face.

I ignored them as my girl started talking to me. "Do you need to hunt?" Alice whispered in my ear and I almost started purring at the sensations that her cool breath sent through me. I didn't feel the need to hunt at all. There was no burn since I'd only hunted that morning. Being a newborn, I would be hunting at least four times a week to satiate myself but right now, I didn't need to satiate the blood thirst. I needed to satiate another kind of thirst. Jasper winked at me when I caught his eye.

"Yes please." I whispered back.

Grinning widely, she jumped off my lap and took my hand in hers. "Be back later! Don't wait up!" We giggled and left the house to go deep into the National Forest with the rest of the family's laughter trailing behind us.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

***Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!***

 **Once again, another severe warning! Do not read if you're under 18!**

Though I probably should have dropped everything and called Emily to ensure my new family's safety, I needed to be with Alice. This pure lust driven thirst that lived inside me now was unsatisfied with her just at my side. I needed her more than I needed blood in my body. I was not shy about asking her for it either. I hadn't lied when I had told the family that when I'd connected with them it was like I was a whole new person. I didn't feel shy anymore. I felt confident and worthy.

Weird considering they were catwalk model sexy and I had just been plain Jane. _Now_ I was catwalk model perfect but I hadn't been. When Alice had helped me get into the shower after my first hunt, turning knobs and helping me to touch the towel so I wouldn't rip it, I had caught my reflection.

My body was beautiful, flawless. My face was amazingly symmetrical and my eyes, though bright red, were larger; my lips fuller. I could see 'me' inside if I looked hard enough but I had no idea I would end up this beautiful. It was amazing to me.

Being flung face first into the forest bracken brought me out of my thoughts and I flipped onto my back to see Alice giggling madly while she sat upon my now naked chest. Her face was lit up with happiness and I took a moment to drink in her features before I laughed as I clung to her hips. I growled as I dragged her small body up to my face, latching my open mouth to the juncture of her thighs over her jeans. Her giggling turned to gasps and I moaned into the denim as the smell of her arousal permeated my nose like a thick blanket.

Alice dug her fingers into my hair, clawing at my scalp and pulled my head tighter into her body and my own hands gripped her hips, pushing my fingertips into her denim covered flesh. I growled into her and used my teeth to rip the fabric from her body. She released her grip on my head long enough to swat the swaths away before shredding the rest of both of our clothing then digging her hands back into my thick hair.

"Oh yes, just like that, Bella!" She moaned to the sky as my tongue worked over her slick folds and into the small canal between them. She tasted of heaven and I never wanted to stop sipping from her sweet nectar. "More, please more!" She moaned again between gasping pants. My lips and tongue caressed her core as she grinded herself onto my face, her lower lips swallowing my own groans of passion.

Our eyes met and as I stared into dark as pitch orbs, never ceasing my ministrations and I could literally feel the love and passion between us. This thing with us was so strong, so powerful...I never wanted it to end and now that I was immoral too, it never would have to. My own hips bucked into the empty air as I concentrated on pleasing my beautiful mate, trying to find some stimulation. Alice leaned back suddenly and her tilted pelvis allowed her lower lips to lock with my mouth, letting me suckle on the skin between her pussy and her anus. I tickled my tongue there, letting her moans spur me on and when her fingers dipped between my legs to slide between my soaked lips, I gapsed.

"Ugnnh, yes!" I mumbled between her thighs. Working one hand up between us, I let my thumb circle her sensitive bundle of nerves above my mouth, my tongue flicking against her tight bud and her core. Tiny fingers expertly worked my orgasm from me as I groaned into her again and again, my stomach tightening from the onslaught of feeling she was forcing from me.

Alice's silky smooth skin moved across my face as I continued to bring her to completion, my cheeks slickened by her arousal. I pressed my thumb rhythmically against her repeatedly as she bucked over me and I opened my mouth wider. Two fingers slipped inside my pussy and I immediately clenched around her, my muscles contracting as a powerful orgasm rushed through my body, sending flames of fire through my veins. I cried out loudly and thrust my tongue into her pussy, pressing onto her clit firmly to force her own climax and swallowed the liquid heaven that poured from her.

"Fuck!" She cried as she finished before falling backwards and draping her shoulders across my thighs. Her core was still in my face and my pussy was still throbbing, even though her fingers slipped out when she fell backwards.

I wanted her again. Once was never enough.

"Alice." I whispered.

Within a nanosecond, she flipped herself around and draped herself over me, laying her head onto my shoulder and pressing a kiss to the side of my neck as we panted together. I wrapped her in my arms and stroked her skin with my fingertips and we laid there together for a long while, enjoying the silence and each other.

I knew there was things to do...I had to call Emily and possibly even talk to the wolfpack, making sure they didn't try to hunt my family down. There was still the matter of my father, letting him know I was safe and that I would try to see him someday. The Cullens weren't allowed back in Forks anymore so I was sure that included me, which sucked because after I gained control, I would love to be able to see my dad again. If bad came to worse, maybe I could purchase a laptop with a grainy, terrible webcam so he wouldn't notice the immense changes I went through. I could put in brown contacts and talk to him that way so that he would know I was safe and well. He trusted me probably way more than he should so I knew he would be happy so long as I was.

I felt a pang of sadness for my mother but pushed it aside. James was toast and she was avenged, as was Phil...I wouldn't taint the pure beauty of this moment with Alice with agonizing thoughts of my mother's death. The only thing I could hope for now was peace between us and the wolves.

"I should call Emily." I sighed deeply, not ceasing the long, soft strokes on Alice's skin. I could remember her undressing us...sort of...but it was muddled by the absolute passion of the moment when she'd torn our clothing from our desperate bodies.

A short growl rumbled through my mate's chest as I mentioned another woman and I smirked. I loved it when she displayed some jealousy. It sent a tendril of longing through me and I tightened my grip around her tiny shoulders. "Yeah, it's best to do it soon, I think." She grumbled.

I assumed she was getting another one of her feelings and I didn't want to push my luck so I stood, bringing her with me and we gathered the torn swaths of fabric before darting back toward the new Cullen abode. No one around the house of vampires gave a fuck about nakedness and ignored it as if we were fully clothed so we tossed our ruined clothing into the garbage bin and sped up to our room. We jumped into the shower together and after another quick round of desperate, finger thrusting lovemaking, we dressed each other lovingly, giving soft kisses and sighs as our fingers swept across skin and hooded eyes roamed. I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her damp hair, inhaling her enticing scent.

"I'll never get enough of you, my little fae." I whispered into her short locks, my fingers digging into the flesh of her hips as I pulled her to my body.

Wrapping her arms around my waist, she pressed a kiss to my breast. "Nor I, you, Bella." She whispered back. "Let's get this over with please."

I smiled into her hair before I pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes. "Only you, Alice Cullen. Forever. Let's go." I took her hand into mine and we walked downstairs so we could sit with the rest of the family for the phonecall.

 **So sorry about the delay, guys! RL has been crazy between work, Christmas stuff, etc etc etc. I'll try to get another update done before the weekend! Thank you so much for the reviews!**


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The white gossamer curtains fluttered in the breeze through the open windows around the dining room, sending the scent of hyacinth and huckleberry through the house. The chat with Emily had been going very well aside from the constant interruptions.

Tap. Tap. Tap-tap-tap.

Rosalie's nails clicked on the shiny surface of the dining room table as Sam Uley's growl almost drowned out Emily's husky voice. She was currently playing mediator between Carlisle and Sam. Sam wanted to come hunt us all down and tear us apart -me included- while Emily was pleading my case. Not only was Sam aware of everything that went down but he was deliberately ignoring it, citing that they Cullens broke the treaty by biting a human. Rose had been getting more and more impatient and when her eyes met mine, I knew her patience had finally run out. We'd been having this discussion for over 45 minutes.

Standing from her seat and pressing her palms into the table's surface, she growled as she glared at the phone. "Listen mutt. If Bella hadn't been changed, a lot more damage would have been done to your precious towns than 8 vampires leaving! James was going to create an army and Chief Swan would have perished. The vampire law enforcement would have come to town and decimated the remaining people. You all. Would have. Died!" She rolled her eyes even knowing Sam couldn't see her. "I'm not sure what you don't understand about all of this, Uley but you need to get your shit together and worry about your own territory. Not something that is over and done with. This isn't about protecting our own hides, this is about protecting the entire Olympic Peninsula!" She snapped exasperatedly before sitting back into her chair gracefully.

Emmett wrapped his bulky arm around her slender shoulders and kissed her temple as Sam's growl finally tapered off over the phone line. We could hear Emily pleading with him and tiny footsteps across wooden floors. I assumed Sam had taken the phone and his little imprint was trailing after him. Edward was leaning back in his chair with the two front legs off the ground, his hands laced behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. Esme worried her fingers together and Carlisle kept his face indifferent. Samuel Uley was being a child.

I'd had enough of this. Emily wasn't getting through to her imprint and the Cullens weren't getting through to him either. I couldn't have this hanging over our heads for the next century or however long this wolfpack decided to phase in order to hunt us. They needed to protect themselves, not come after us. I was getting worried that if Sam lead his team on this mission that it would come down to a fight with lives lost and he would be leaving the reservation and Forks completely unprotected for the duration and my dad would end up dead anyway.

As those thoughts and worries went through my head, I suddenly could see the situation at hand. Sam is pacing his small wooden home, a large 12 seater table with a thickly scuffed top sat in the center of a small dining room just off the kitchen. His face is set into a deep scowl, his features still quite handsome in his ire. Emily's small form trailed after him, a tiny brown hand extended as she followed him with pleading eyes and softly spoken words, her slippered feet tapping on the wooden floor.

" _Sam, please. Just leave it be!_ " She asked him gently, placing a hand on his large bicep.

Pausing slightly, his eyes softened as he looked down on his love. He didn't want to pursue this but he felt that it was his duty to uphold the treaty that Ephraim Black set forth years ago. The Cullens directly broke the treaty by biting a human. He knew the technicalities of it, he was very aware that Bella Swan's life was in imminent danger and that of the town and tribe could have been as well but they didn't even consult the wolves first. They just did what they thought was best and didn't think to include their judgement.

My eyes focused back on the moment at hand, here in Wisconsin instead of in Washington and I felt Alice's hand in mine. Looking down on it, I realized that I had completely blocked out everything around me as I was transported to Sam in my mind. That could be very dangerous and I'm hoping that there's a way to control this gift.

Clearing my throat unnecessarily, I looked at the family while I addressed Sam over the phone. "Sam, listen. I realize you're worried about upholding the treaty and that this is a matter of pride for you." His strangled reply was cut off as I continued, a little louder to make my point clear and to address to the family what I gleaned from his mind. "Carlisle did not consult you before I was changed, I realize this now and I apologize on his behalf. There wasn't much time to work with as James was a direct threat and making his move very soon. We had been told the Volturi would be coming and we had to make a decision immediately. Do you understand the weight of that statement?" I paused while I waited for his answer. When his silence spoke for him, I started speaking but in a softer tone. "Sam, the Volturi would have wiped us all out. I was a human being hunted by a sadistic vampire. I was surrounded by the supernatural and they would not have waited to find out why or what of anything. We all would have died and there would have been nothing we could do about it. No fight, no nothing."

Alice had explained the gravity of the situation to me the day after my change and I had been scared, even though that threat was now null.

"They have two small vampires, about Jake's age, who go by the title 'Witch Twins'. They are the epitome of coveted in the Volturi stronghold...Almost overly worshipped simply for the power the law enforcers can utilize at their discretion. Jane can make you feel immeasurable pain with just her mind. It makes you feel as if you're burning from the inside out even though there are no residual effects after. Alec, her biologically twin brother, can numb you completely. When his gift affects you, all of your senses disappear. No more sight, scent, hearing...Nothing." By this time, my voice was a shaky whisper. Rosalie's fingers tightened around my hand and Edward was standing behind me as Alice's fingers smoothed over the knuckles of my other hand.

"All of the Olympic Peninsula would have been wiped clean of all human life. Explained away by some crazy phenomenon." I chuckled. "Emmett says I'm like Xavier using Cerebro, okay? We can't think of another name for it. In times of great danger or stress or whatever, I can actually see you, hear you, and I know exactly what you're feeling and thinking. It's weird but handy." I blew out a breath. "Either way though, I'd rather hope that you would want to protect your lands and your people than run after us for something that in the end saved every last person over there. If you pursue that path, we all run the risk of the past becoming the future and I'm not prepared to take that risk."

I could tell that he was mulling the information over and he could see the gravity of the situation now, clear as day.

He sighed deeply, I heard the scrape of his callused hand run down his smooth face. "I owe you all an apology. Bella is right, I let my pride get in the way. Come here, Em." I heard the shift of fabric and imagined that he was wrapping his little woman into his massive arms. The light smack of lips let me know that he had pressed a kiss onto her. "I'll overlook the breach and hope that you'll accept my apology. No one wants anyone else to die. The break in treaty will go down in our books but so will your reasonings and declarations." There was a slight pause. "Thank you for calling us, Bella, I'm glad to hear that you're not a psycho blood demon. We will talk to you later." His voice moved away from the receiver but before he hung up, we all heard, "Em, we need to rent the X-Men."

Chuckles flew around the room and I sighed, basking in relief and leaning back in my seat. "Thank fuck that's over with."

Carlisle and Jasper nodded while Esme darted a reproving look my way. Emmett scowled and I knew it was because he'd been looking forward to a fight. He loved showing off his bulky biceps. I smiled sheepishly at my new matriarch and apologized for my bad mouth. She smiled back at me softly, "Time to call your father."

A wide smile spread across my face. I couldn't wait to talk to Dad. I only hoped that he was still okay with me being gone...Granted, it wouldn't really matter. He never tended to do it much since he'd only seen me sparsely as I grew up, but it would make things much more difficult if he suddenly decided to pull the father card. I sent a silent prayer up to whatever Gods I should be praying to now and dialed the all too familiar number, thankful that I was still surrounded by my new family.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Charlie was a simple man with even simpler needs. Once I rang him with the Cullen's houseline and told him I was safe, he didn't ask many questions. He let me know that since I would be 18 soon enough, he figured I could go ahead and make my own choices, poor or otherwise. It was my life and I had to figure it out. Little did he know, I wouldn't be seeing my 18th birthday but that was fine with me. Eternally young with the love of my life was much more satisfying than aging. My heart swelled with love for my father and I promised to call him often. I felt bad not telling him about Renee just yet but I had to figure out my own feelings first and I know he would want to see me. How would I explain to him that I knew and he didn't? There were so many variables in that scenario and I shoved them aside for now. I would figure out how to tell him once I was able to see him in a few months time.

With the wolf situation taken care of, I needed to find out if we were going to have the Volturi sniffing around because of James. Did that lunatic leave a trail of bodies in Arizona when he'd murdered my mother? What about Phil? Had he come home to find my mom dead and then James made his move or did James hunt him down too. He loved the game so much apparently that I wouldn't put it past him to go galavanting and leaving lifeless bodies in the streets just to see if he would get caught. There was something seriously wrong with the mind of that vampire and I'm glad I killed him.

I felt no remorse for taking his 'life' away from him. Maybe it was the rage of being a new vampire or maybe it was my ability to compartmentalize much easier than when I was human. Perhaps someday the reality of what I'd done would set in but for now, I was glad I'd ripped the head off of that disgusting man.

Carlisle eased my worries about the Volturi fairly quickly when I voiced my concerns at the next family meeting. I called it after a week of being in Wisconsin and we all gathered around the table. Rosalie sat next to Emmett while Edward and Alice sandwiched me. Carlisle and Jasper sat at the respective heads of the table and Esme sat at her mate's side. It was awe-inspiring, watching the coven dynamics. Though Carlisle was our leader and patriarch, he often deferred to Jasper due to what I found out was his expertise in all things fighting. Jasper was half Carlisle's age but the older man had spent his existence hating what he was and bettering himself whereas Jasper didn't have that luxury.

Jasper had been brought up in a world of blood and gore, fighting for a vicious narcissist in the South and doing her bidding. He knew the ins and outs of war and was able to keep a completely level head in times of great stress. It was a beautiful thing, watching the two lead the coven together as separate entities.

"I have called Master Aro already, my dear. He was pleased to hear that we swept his mess under the rug and that you are no longer being hunted and are among us." Carlisle said.

I cocked my head to one side, confused. "Why would he be glad that I'm a vampire?"

Chuckling, Jasper fielded this one and I turned my eyes on him. "He doesn't care one way or another, doll, if you're dead or a vampire. So long as your heart doesn't beat anymore."

I nodded. That made more sense, seeing as Aro didn't know me. As a law enforcer, he would want to keep the vampires a secret and wouldn't want any loose ends. I was no longer a loose end. Alice leaned into my side and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, letting my fingers stroke the skin of her collarbone. The simple act of touching my love had me grinning like a fool and Emmett cleared his throat pointedly. I scowled at him and flipped him off, earning a glare from Esme and an outright guffaw from the three younger Cullen males. Rosalie just rolled her eyes, used to the crap Emmett and I gave each other already.

Turning my attention back to Carlisle, I got back to the matter at hand. "So he's not coming around to kill anyone then?" I realized rationally that he had no reason to now but worry for my little mate had me ditching rational and moving straight into possessive and guarded.

Carlisle smiled at my tension and I grimaced back. "You have nothing to fear, my dear. Aro has much bigger fish to fry than to check up on something that has already been taken care of. Jasper will need to talk to you about Arizona, however."

I turned to face Jasper so fast that my ponytail whipped Edward in the face and he swatted my hair like it was an annoying fly, pretending to spit the stands from between his lips. "What about Arizona? Did James kill many people?" I had so many questions but wasn't able to get anymore out as Jasper filled me with so much lethargy that I could only slump back into my chair and try to glare at him.

He chuckled while Alice let out a growl. She didn't care for the way he would use his gift on me. His face became serious, the lethargy leaving and I paid close attention as he told me my mother and Phil had been found in my old home by the meter maid who had come to check the electric box outside the house. There was no forwarding number for Charlie and my phone had been dead for a while so there'd been no way to contact me. The town had a small service, for those people who had loved Renee very much and then she had been buried.

I cried tearlessly with Alice and Edward's arms around me for not being able to say goodbye to my mother's life. It had been taken away from me and I had missed the funeral as well. Jasper let me cry out the pain inside me, only giving me very small doses of peace to ease the burden. After a while, once I composed myself, Jasper continued on.

"Because you were unreachable, I got in contact with the public lawyer that was assigned to your mother's house case." He told me about the legal crap I cared nothing for, how the state assigned someone to care for all the stuff I would have had to take care of if I had been around.

On one hand, I didn't like the idea of some stranger taking care of my mother's and Phil's things, let alone my things that I'd left behind. However, not only had I been incapacitated as of late, I also would have had no idea how to go about any of it.

"I dealt with the lawyer, bought your mother's estate and had all of her assets transferred to me. Money goes a long way." Jasper said with a smirk at my gobsmacked expression. I still had my mother's things!

"Oh Jas, thank you!" I squealed like Alice and jumped up from my chair, racing over to him and hopping onto his lap much to the amusement of everyone else in the house. I squeezed my arms around him tightly and gave him a loud smacking kiss on the cheek before jumping up again and bouncing on my toes. I realized I was acting more like Alice than myself at the moment but I couldn't care less.

My father was waiting in the wings for me to get my control, fully supportive of my 'time away' with Alice and though my mother was dead which completely broke my heart, I didn't have to let her go completely. I would have her family jewelry, photo albums, furniture, and other important to her things. They were now important to me and I would cherish them, literally, forever.

I filed away the paperwork Jasper gave me after the meeting and took Alice upstairs to our room. We had the highest bedroom on the second floor that faced the South, overlooking Esme's garden she was going to create. The bedroom was split with an ensuite and Edward made his study from the bedroom on the other side of it. We warned him about our nightly endeavors -as they were very truly every night- but he only laughed and waved his hand dismissively. Jasper smirked and the lightbulb went off in my head as he sent me a small dose of lust. I rolled my eyes. Of course he would be happy to split rooms with us.

Alice had told me that Edward had thought she was his mate when they'd laid eyes on each other and though Alice found Edward attractive - because hello, who wouldn't? - she was thoroughly gay and Edward respected her enough not to push any advances. It had been a big laugh because when Edward met me in school before Alice's eyes connected with mine, he had thought _I_ was his mate. Poor guy was going to develop a complex if this kept happening to him.

I pulled Alice into my lap as I leaned in the middle of the bed against the plush upholstered headboard. The bed itself was a queen with the beige headboard that had buttons that were tufted deeply to give it more comfort. The darker beige throws were scattered with care across the surface of the bedding, making it look messy chic. The dark gray pillows squashed as I leaned against them and tucked my nose into the crook of Alice's neck. She sighed contentedly. This was our life now.

She had given me a family, confidence, and a life of my own. The whole Cullen family had helped me come into my own and I would forever be thankful for everything. First they'd accepted me, then they'd protected me and now I was apart of their family. Living in a house with 2 other mated pairs would be difficult from time to time, I was sure and once Jasper and Edward found their mates -if they ever did- then maybe it would be time to find our own place but for now, I couldn't ask for anything better.

I inhaled her sweet apricot and vanilla scent and hummed happily. She was my everything and would forever be my everything. "I love you so much, Alice." I murmured into her silky soft skin.

She spun around and straddled my lap. I licked my lips at the darkness of her eyes and smiled at her as my hands spanned her waist. "I love you too, Bella." She said sweetly.

I leaned in to kiss her and when her mouth connected with mine, I let the world fade away. There was no family in the house when I was with her. It was only us, together. I crushed her to me and she let me take her again and again all night long.

 **I hope you liked it duckies! It's time to start working on some sequels! I don't know if this one will get one or not. We shall see!**


End file.
